


Adventures in Pixie Hollow

by jcartworks



Series: Pixie Hollow AU [1]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, I have no beta as usual, M/M, Occness in some characters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pixie Hollow AU, this is more pre-hijack than actual hijack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcartworks/pseuds/jcartworks
Summary: Hiccup is born from the first laugh of a baby and is brought by the winds to Pixie Hollow. He soon learns that his talent is to be one of the tinkers, the fairies who make and fix things. However, Hiccup felt like he would never fit in. To make it worse, he can never go to the Mainland. What would it take for him to go? And what are these Specials?





	1. Birth of a Hiccup

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I would like to say something before everyone started asking. Yes, I do remember my Wintercrest Academy and yes, I am still planning on writing it. Here are some reasons why I haven't yet:
> 
> 1\. They have all "split up" and have a group of new friends of their own. I'm trying to grasp on their new interactions and personalities.  
> 2\. It's been awhile, so I'm rereading my own fic to try and determine the exact plot I had prepared for them (I came up with 5. Trying to narrow it down).
> 
> As for why am I starting a new fic?
> 
> I genuinely got disappointed and upset when the four of them no longer played together and went into my other fandoms to cheer myself up. So I am currently sucked back into my How to Train Your Dragon and Rise of the Guardians movies. And I have been in love with Tinkerbell's movie storylines since forever. So I thought, "Why not?"
> 
> Also, I'm starting to get rusty in my writing.
> 
> So here it is, a HHTYD and ROTG Pixie Hollow AU with a few other characters from other movies, of course. As usual, I will not be listing down every single character or their relationships at once to (1) keep the element of surprise and (2) I may change a character's role suddenly (except for the main, obviously).
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this new story with different characters. Cheers <3

_Have you ever wondered how nature gets its glow?_

_Who gives it light and colour, as the seasons come and go?_

_Who helps all creatures, great and small, to walk, to swim, to fly?_

_Who crafts such tiny details? You might see them if you try._

_‘Twas all the work of fairies, but they stay well out of sight._

_The first time that a baby laughs, a fairy’s life takes flight._

 

It was a snowy night in Burgess. The cold breeze that blew outside will cause shivers to run up people’s skin if they were outside. However, everyone by now is already in bed, protected from the cold by their warm blankets and the heat from their fireplaces.

Well, almost everyone.

Inside a house, there lay a baby boy who has yet to sleep. Curiosity filled his gaze as he looked around, trying to find the source of a tinkling sound that he had heard. His eyes caught the baubles above him. Amused by the smiling cow, the baby started to giggle when a hiccup interrupted it. The baby’s eyes widened in surprise. Now deeply entertained, he laughed.

Unbeknownst to everyone else, the normal laugh turned magical and a small gust of wind flew out the window, disturbing a peaceful dandelion outside, causing the numerous small florets to leap into the air and be carried across the silent town.

As the group of florets flew across the river, one of them accidentally knocked into the beam of a ship and got separated from its group. Letting nature take its course, the lone floret now flew steadily higher and higher until it can no longer be seen. Instead, two stars twinkled in the night sky. If one paid careful attention, they would see that the second star to the right shone slightly brighter than its partner.

~~~~

The floret continued to glide steadily among the clouds until it reached an island in the middle of nowhere. As it flew along, the floret continuously let out a baby’s giggle and the sound of a hiccup. Whenever it passed by a fairy’s home, the residents started to wake up.

Realizing that this could be the birth of a new brother or sister, the awake members started to rouse the rest who are still asleep. As they made their way toward the giant magical tree in the middle of their woods, a lone fairy broke out from his group. The gray-haired yet young and athletic wind sparrowman used his powers to guide the floret along so that it would reach its destination.

Every single now-awake fairy and sparrowman quickly flew to their respective branches, where each group represents their talents. Murmurs travelled around the Pixie Hollow as the fairies began to whisper, wondering whether it would be a fairy or a sparrowman and what would they look like. The gray-haired fairy continued to guide the floret until it reached the main platform of the tree. The wind fairy then left to join his group among the branches as the floret descended to the middle of the platform.

A chocolate brown-haired boy with caramel brown eyes flew over, holding a cup of golden glittering dust flew steadily over and began to trickle the dust down onto the floret.

Everyone held their breath as they waited.

The stalk slowly transformed into an upper body and soon, a brunette boy lifted his head, looking curiously around him. The petals shrunk into clothing to allow him modesty. The fairies among the branches began to chitter excitedly and started to call out to the boy in the middle of the platform.

“Hello!”

“Hello!”

_“Hello!”_

As the boy turned around, everyone can finally see his face. The auburn bangs covered his forehead, almost reaching his forest green eyes. Freckles splashed across his face and his bulbous nose scrunched up slightly as he wondered how to respond back.

“Hello?” he finally decided hesitantly, revealing crooked teeth. Everyone beamed so the sparrowman sighed in relief.

_“Queen Emily Jane!”_

The whisper revealed a flock of dark clouds. They all gathered around four important looking people and started to form into a person. By then, the boy had stood on his unsteady legs and stared at the clouds in slight intimidation. The clouds formed into a tall, cloaked woman with a long, yet lovely face. The Fairy Queen holds herself with a regal air but the kind eyes eased the sparrowman’s nerve.

 “Born of laughter, clothed in cheer. Happiness has brought you here. Welcome to Pixie Hollow! I trust you found your way alright?”

“I… think so,” the sparrowman smiled nervously.

The fairy with long cloudy hair and cloak laughed lightly as she flew behind the boy, “Now, let’s have a look at your wings.”

With a little magic dust from the queen, the boy’s wings lifted up slowly and shone with the colours, indicating its newfound strength. A long-haired blonde nudged her red-haired friend as she pointed that out excitedly. Flying back to face the boy, Emily reached her hand out, which the brunette took.

His wings started beating behind him and, to the boy’s surprise, he started to float. With Emily’s guidance, the boy flew around in circles before he gained the confidence to let go and fly higher. Unfortunately, he miscalculated and started to suddenly drop. Gasps sounded around as they watched the sparrowman fall to the ground. However, the boy’s wings started to flap again until he was saved from face-planting onto the floor. The boy dusted himself off as he tried again.

More cautious this time, the boy slowly gained altitude as he glanced around the tree. He caught the eye of the cute caramel-eyed boy from earlier, who gave him an encouraging grin. Grateful at the support, the newborn sparrowman did a small spin before landing lightly on his feet in front of Emily.

“That was lovely,” Emily smiled, “The persistence will help you a lot in future.”

The queen then made a gesture and soon, the sparrowman found himself surrounded by a circle of mushrooms as they popped up by the magical dust from the tree. With a nod, one fairy started to break away from each group and flew forward, holding something in their hands.

At a closer look, the sparrowman realized that they were holding what seemed to be elements of nature. The long-haired blonde from before placed a small ball of light on her mushroom. A tall and lanky sparrowman zipped forward and dumped a water droplet precariously onto his mushroom, which miraculously retained its ball shape. Emily shook her head in fond exasperation.

Another pale platinum blonde flew forward and placed a snowflake onto the mushroom next to the water droplet, followed by a sparrowman who looked exactly like the glittering dust flowing from the tree. The golden plump man gave the boy a cheerful wave before retreating back to his branch after placing a small cloud of the magic dust onto a mushroom.

“W-what are these things?” the sparrowman asked as the rest of the fairies continued to place their respective items on their mushrooms.

“They will help you find your talent, little one,” Emily said.

“But,” the sparrowman gnawed at his bottom lip as he glanced around doubtfully, “how would I know which one is mine?”

Emily smiled kindly at the newborn and said, “You’ll know.”

Looking around, the boy started to approach the flower. Looking up, he met eyes with the group dressed in pink and green. A handsome man with dark brown hair and a small goatee waved at him while a blonde fairy with two rough looking braids next to him gave him a smirk. Reaching a hand out, the sparrowman touched the flower lightly, only to see it dim and landed softly onto the mushroom.

Feeling self-conscious, the sparrowman looked uncertainly at the queen, who only urged him to continue. Stepping up to the water droplet, the boy saw the blonde boy from before leaning forward eagerly. However, the water dropped as well when the newborn tried to touch it. To everyone’s amusement, the blonde boy pouted. A girl with long strawberry-blonde hair nudged him with her elbow.

Walking along past the snowflake and the light, a small tornado caught the eye of the sparrowman. Lifting his head, he made eye contact with a gray-haired sparrowman. His long hair is tied into two low ponytails and his slightly dark skin gave him an exotic look. With the stern look in his eyes, the sparrowman tilted his head slightly, waiting to see the outcome. But as soon as the freckle-faced boy touched the tiny tornado, it turned to dust immediately.

The gray-haired man shook his head, disappointment clear on his face.

The next one proved to be a failure as well. The binoculars fell, just as the flower did. From above, a blonde girl with side braids wore a disapproving look on her face whereas the stocky boy next to her guffawed, not bothering to hide his laughter.

Emily frowned, worry starting to creep in. The brunette continued on, undeterred by the stocky boy’s laughter. As he walked by, he glanced briefly at the hammer before making his way towards an egg. As he neared the egg, it started to glow slightly, catching everyone’s attention. Because of that nobody noticed how the hammer started to glow as well.

Reaching for the egg, the sparrowman grinned when he managed to pick it up. Sudden gasps, however, made him curious and he turned around. Shocked, everyone saw how the hammer travelled towards the brunette even when he’s already holding the egg in his hand. Reaching out hesitantly, the brunette closed his hand over the handle while still holding the egg.

A bright light burst from both the hammer and the egg, so bright that everyone had trouble looking.

Emily smiled.

The light soon receded, leaving the brunette slightly bewildered. Around him, the whole group started to cheer. Half of them though whispered in bewilderment to each other.

“Did you see that? That boy just received _two_ main talents! That has got to be the first one ever!” the strawberry-blonde girl whispered excitedly to the handsome boy.

“It’s incredible!” the sparrowman agreed, “Usually we get a sub-talent along with a main talent. I wonder who this guy is.”

“Wow! I’ve never seen one glow that much before!” a plump blonde boy exclaimed as he joined the blonde girl with side braids.

The girl smirked, “Even for Snotlout.”

“Wha-?!” the stocky boy glared at the girl next to him.

“You know, I think you are right,” the fiery red-head said as she flew over as well, “The li’l wee lamb over there might be a rare talent, indeed. Maybe even a Special.”

The stocky boy – Snotlout – harrumphed as he crossed his arms and looked away from everyone.

Emily laughed, her voice tinkling as she pushed the sparrowman forward slightly, “Come, Tinker Fairies! It’s time to meet your new talent kin, Hiccup.”

“Tinker fairies? What about the fact that he has animal talents as well, Queen Emily?” a fairy dressed in colourful feathers piped up.

“Yes, while that is true, it is clear that his main talent lies with tinkering. Therefore, he will be living with the tinkers,” Emily explained as she patted Hiccup on his shoulder before disappearing into the clouds.

“Hi, sorry. Excuse me!”

“Make way for Tinkers! Coming through!”

Hiccup looked among the crowd, excited to see who he will be meeting. When two gigantic looking guys came through, Hiccup’s smile fell when he realized how small he is.

“Well, hello there, Hiccup! I’m Bucket! Why, you ask? Because of the bucket on me head!” the long-haired platinum blonde giant with an equally long beard said, gesturing excitedly to himself.

“Oh dear, Bucket. Say it, don’t spray it!” his companion with bushy brown hair and beard whispered before turning to Hiccup, “I’m Mulch. At your service.”

“Mulch, Bucket! I told you guys to wait up for me.”

The three of them looked behind to see a fairly-tanned boy with brown hair parted at his forehead and tied to a rattail at the back. Once he reached them, Hiccup could see a golden earring on his left ear.

“Hi, Hiccup!” the handsome boy held out his hand, “I’m Jim Hawkins. Pleased to meet you.”

Hiccup took the hand, “Nice to meet you, too.”

“We’re pleased as a pile of perfectly polished pots you’re here,” Mulch said as he rubbed his hands together, not quite managing to hide his own excitement.

Jim laughed, “Mulch, I’m sure he feels the same. Well, let’s go, Hiccup. There is so much to show you.”

Taking Hiccup’s hand, he took off int the air, pulling Hiccup gently along. Mulch and Bucket followed behind.

“You’ve arrived at the most wondrous and glorious time!” Bucket hollered as they flew among the branches of the tree.

“Really? Why?”

“Because it’s almost time for the changing of the seasons. You see, in Pixie Hollow, there are different realms for every time of year. There’s one up ahead now!” Mulch said.

The four of them flew into the forest of white. Hiccup started shivering when the air hits his skin.

“The Winter Woods,” Bucket narrated. Hiccup watched in envy as the other three did not seem affected by the cold, even with how lightly Mulch and Bucket are dressed, “It’s always cold here.”

“Look there,” Jim nudged Hiccup as he pointed ahead.

Looking up, Hiccup saw a group of white-haired fairies flying towards their home, looking tired but satisfied.

“Snowflake and Frost fairies are returning home for –”

“- for some well-deserved rest,” Bucket interrupted Mulch in his mid-explanation.

“Aye, they just finished bringing Winter to the world.” Mulch, undeterred by Bucket, continued on.

Once they neared a forest full of brown leaves, Jim said, “It’s the offseason for the Autumn fairies, too. They always use their time to practice making the perfect shade of amber.”

When Hiccup looked down, he saw that indeed there are some fairies brushing different colours of brown onto the leaves, trying to decide which colour looks best. They passed the Summer Glade next.

“And the fairies of Summer still have plenty of time to get ready but not as much as the Autumn fairies, obviously. Because right now, fairies of every talent are now preparing for Spring.”

Hiccup’s eyes sparkled with wonder as they flew amongst the field of sunflowers in the Spring Valley. As they neared the field of bluebells, a streak of rainbow suddenly appeared in his vision. Looking up, Hiccup watched in awe as a fairy with extremely long golden hair tied into a giant braid and decorated with flowers flew overhead, dragging the rainbow with her.

Looking around, Hiccup is greeted with first-hand demonstrations of many talents.

The handsome fairy with a goatee is guiding a small group of sproutlings and is training them to dig into the ground. On the other side of the grass, a group of fairies are painting a line of ladybirds, led by a wild and fiery red-haired fairy, who waved at them.

Giving the fairy a salute, Jim beckoned to Hiccup, “Come on! You’ve got to see where we live.”

Landing near a tree root, Mulch greeted, “Welcome to Tinker’s Nook.”

Granted, it was not as colourful nor as beautiful as the places that they have flown through previously, but the bustling of activities is enough to make Hiccup excited. Snails carried barrels at a steady pace, ensuring that whatever is contained inside would not spill. Twigs of all sizes were lifted for further building. As Hiccup strolled along, he met eyes with a dark-furred mouse, which squeaked at him with cheerfulness in its yellow eyes. The mouse is pulling along what looked like a cart of supplies.

Hiccup petted the mouse briefly before continuing his observation. He ducked out of the way of maple seeds. He admired the ingenious idea of using the seeds as a propeller to bring supplies down.

“By the way, there’s your house, Hiccup,” Jim pointed towards a wooden house on top of one of the arching roots.

“Wow,” Hiccup felt grateful at the effort of the tinkerers as he flew towards the house, “It’s mine?”

“It sure is!” Bucket chuckled as he pulled the pumpkin door open to reveal a very cozy looking interior.

“We were hoping the newcomer would be one of us, so we got the place all ready,” Mulch showed Hiccup his new wardrobe, “We rounded up some work clothes but were not sure of your size.”

“We’re sorry if they don’t fit,” Jim scratched his head, “But it should be easy to fix, cause you’re… well…”

Hiccup rolled his eyes playfully, “I know, I know. I’m a shorty.”

Jim grinned good-naturedly, “This concludes our brief tour. So, once you’re ready, come over to the workshop. Gobber would definitely want to meet you.”

With that, the three sparrowmen departed, leaving Hiccup to take some time to soak in his new house. Despite feeling slightly disappointed that he is not living in the more colourful environment, Hiccup felt at home when he saw how comfortable his house looked. Eager to start exploring, Hiccup rummaged through his wardrobe to change out of the now fraying dandelion.

 Trying on the first piece, Hiccup felt slightly disgruntled when he looked like he is swimming in his work clothes. The pants pooled around his ankles, making walking extremely difficult. Humming, he inspected the work clothes. The material and stitching are done nicely. A simple cutting and adjusting should do the trick.

Rummaging around his wardrobe, he took a few rolls of brown leaves and gathered all the oversized green clothes and lay them on his table. Picking up a pair of scissors from the table, Hiccup started to work.

~~~

“What? A 5-gauge twig for an axel? Bucket, I _told_ you to take a 7!”

“No, you said 5.”

“I said 7!”

“Bucket, sometimes you can be so…” Mulch trailed off when he saw how Bucket is no longer paying attention to him. Turning around, his eyes widened at what he saw.

Hiccup dusted off his new green tunic and adjusted his brown boots. He patted down his brown pants and tugged his brown-dyed cotton vest tighter around him. When he saw the pair, he waved at them, showing off a brace on each side of his arm tied in place with twines.

“Who’s this new guy?” Bucket inquired, making Mulch cringe.

“It’s Hiccup, you snail brain!”

“Oh!”

“Wow, Hiccup!” Jim landed neatly next to the shorter sparrowman and walked around him, inspecting his new look, “Nice outfit. You did all this yourself?”

“Aww, it’s not that special,” Hiccup blushed.

“Don’t put yourself down, laddie,” Mulch waved a dismissing hand, “That is a very good craftsmanship. You’re already showing signs of being a good tinker!”

Hiccup laughed awkwardly and looked at his surroundings again, “Wow, everyone looked so busy.”

“Because Spring doesn’t just spring out itself,” Bucket said.

“Aye, Mr. Hiccup. And we tinkers play a big part to it, too.” Mulch agreed.

“For example, we fix anything that’s broken,” Jim started.

“We craft and create new things to help the Spring fairies,” Bucket continued.

“Such as baskets for seeds, saddles for the birds…”

“And buckets for flowers, like the one on top of me head.”

“Truthfully, with so much to do, being a tinker is pretty interesting. You never get bored,” Jim summarized.

“So, you see, Mr. Hiccup,” Mulch remarked, “we help fairies of every talent with _our_ creation.”

“Unfortunately,” someone suddenly voiced above them, “all those fairies will be out of luck this year unless we can actually deliver these things to them.”

Another big and solidly built sparrowman flew around the place, marking things off his list. The man is in brown all over – a sleeveless tunic, pants, and boots. He also wore an acorn cupule on top of his head, like Mulch. As opposed to Bucket, who wore the nut. When the man turned around, Hiccup could see that the man has a very long mustache that reaches his stomach and is tied in twin braids. Even when the sparrowman is checking off his list, he is constantly holding a hammer in his left hand.

Hiccup blinked. If it weren’t for Jim to appear when he did, he would have thought that all the Tinkers were trying to look like some kind of tribe members.

“The wagon repairs are done, I trust?” the large fairy asked as he flew by, not bothering to lift his head up.

Mulch and Bucket scrambled to cover their damages immediately, “Yes, Gobber!”

“Tip-top shape!”

“No wheels missing, whatsoever!”

Hiccup face-palmed internally.

Gobber finally lifted his head as he squinted at the two edgy sparrowmen, “Well, let’s see it.”

Jim shook his head fondly and decided to step in and save the two, “Gobber, have you met Hiccup, yet?”

“Who?” Gobber turned his back on the wagon and jittery two, who released relieved sighs and shot Jim grateful looks.

Jim hooked an arm around Hiccup’s shoulders, “This is Hiccup. He’s new.”

“Nice to meet you, Gobber.” Hiccup waved shyly.

Gobber howled with happiness as he grabbed Hiccup’s arms and literally lifted him up as if he weighed nothing, “Marvelous! A new charge’s head who we can pound all our tinkering knowledge and expertise into!”

Slightly bewildered at the rough treatment, Hiccup could only blink at Gobber and grin uncertainly.

Dropping Hiccup back on the ground, Gobber immediately looked him over, “Tsk tsk. So fragile. Don’t worry, young laddie. We’ll build up yer tinker muscles in no time.”

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, “You just pointed to all of me.”

“It’s true, Mr. Hiccup. You should have seen Jim back then. He was this wee lad too when he first started,’ Mulch inputted.

“Ok…” Hiccup agreed reluctantly, not sure if he wanted to be the same size as those around him. Other than Jim, of course.

“Now, fellows. Remember to make the deliveries by today.”

“Yes, of course!”

“No worries here, Gobber!”

“In fact, we’re heading out right now!”

“But, Mulch. We’ve only got one wheel!” Bucket whispered, unknowingly too loudly.

Gobber jerked to a stop and placed his hands on his hips, “What was that I hear?”

Hiccup chuckled, feeling amused. He piped up, “He was just asking if I could tag along as well.”

Mulch and Bucket both started agreeing, stumbling over each other’s words. Jim shot Hiccup a thumbs up for his quick thinking.

Gobber sighed and rubbed his forehead, “Well, Just get on with it already!”


	2. Talents of a Fairy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let everyone know, the plot of the story would be pretty close to the plot of the Tinkerbell movie. Of course, some things will change such as character roles and such.
> 
> And I know that some of you probably already assigned the characters to your own ideal role/talent, but this is MY story. Please do not start a debate as to what role/talent would have been better for them, because believe me, I've seen everybody's reasoning and while I do agree to some of them, it's not worth fighting over.
> 
> In any case, enjoy reading! And cheers!

“Slow down, Toothless! I can’t keep up!”

“His name is Toothless?”

The mouse turned his head and gave Hiccup a smile as it continued to trudge along with Bucket carrying the other side of the wagon. Hiccup felt bad when Bucket offered to do it, but Bucket insisted that he does not mind.

“Well, when Merida found him the first time, he was missing a front tooth. We tinkers made him a new one so that he can still eat,” Jim explained, “Though we can never find a good piece yet, we had to change it once in a while.”

Toothless squeaked again in agreement. Hiccup scratched his head as ideas started running through his head automatically.

Something suddenly ran past behind them, thundering its feet and interrupting Hiccup in mid-thought. When everyone looked, they could only see blades of grass. Shrugging, Jim urged Toothless on. But before the mouse could take a step, they heard it again. This time, everyone surveyed the area carefully. Toothless let out a growl (surprising Hiccup) as he listened.

“Tuff? Ruff? This had better not be a joke,” Jim yelled into the grass warily.

“Who?” Hiccup asked.

“The terrible twins,” Mulch whispered, “They’re born of the same laugh and unfortunately, have the same tastes in mischief as well. The only thing different about them is their talents.”

The ground suddenly started rumbling, as if an earthquake is starting. Around them, bunches of grass started popping out from the ground, the blades on them looking sharp and menacing. Behind Hiccup, he heard Mulch squawk with fear.

“It’s the thistles!” Jim warned, as said thistles started running at them, trying to knock them over and scratching them with their sharp blades, “Hold on!”

Jim snapped the saddles and Toothless stopped trying to bite the thistles and started to run away from the field. Hiccup grabbed onto his seat, saving him from flying off. He could hear Bucket wailing in panic as he ran with Toothless.

~~~

In the preparation field, fairies of all talents could be seen working hard. Pots were being placed in baskets at the side for further use. Seed fairies are sorting out the seeds in the baskets to be transported. Garden fairies are guiding the sproutlings to another area. The art-talent fairies are finishing up touches on their batch of orange cosmos flowers.

They became confused when the flowers started snapping shut. Confusion turned to shock when the wagon came flying through the air and almost knocked them over. Toothless by now had lost control of the too heavy wagon and could do nothing to slow down as they flew into the tree trunk. All around them, the fairies winced when they both saw and heard the impact.

_CRASH!_

A few feet away, the male who had presented his water element on the mushroom during Hiccup’s choosing whispered to his sister, “I approve of that guy.”

His twin who had smirked at Hiccup next to Flynn, whispered back, “I know. Havoc on the first day. It’s refreshing.”

Hiccup sat up gingerly, shaking his head to get rid of the throbbing. He rubbed the back of his head, checking for bumps. Above him, Toothless remained agitated, growling and hissing, his iris narrowed into slits.

The fiery-haired girl in a floor-length long-sleeved green gown who waved at them before landed in front of Toothless. She ignored Toothless’ aggression and started to stroke his fur, “Easy there, boy. There’s nothing here anymore. It’s all right. Merida’s got ya.”

Toothless immediately calmed down and his iris turned wide again as he nuzzled at Merida.

A strawberry blonde with her hair tied in double plaits and in a blue dress and black sleeveless vest landed in front of Hiccup and started stroking his nose, “Easy there, boy. There’s nothing here anymore. It’s all right. Anna’s got ya.”

Hiccup laughed slightly at Anna’s imitation while Merida rolled her eyes.

“Hey, are you alright, man? That was quite a nasty crash,” the sparrowman with the goatee landed next to Hiccup and started to help him up. The blonde fairy in a purple dress and with the extremely long braided hair that reached her feet landed next to them.

She ran towards them (“Flynn! Be careful. He may faint!”) and immediately pushed Hiccup back onto the ground, forgetting his well-being in her panic.

“Elevate his legs!” she pulled Hiccup’s feet up, making him yelp at the sudden change in position, “No, wait! It’s his head!” She grabbed his face and lifted him up, which was an easy feat considering how small he is.

“Ok, if he’s red, freeze his head. If he’s pale, raise the tail. Does he look pale or red?” the blonde fairy in purple turned Hiccup around.

Hiccup sighed helplessly as Rapunzel squashed his cheeks in her strong grip.

Both Anna and Merida looked uncomfortable at the predicament Hiccup is in. Flynn, however, just crossed his arms and stared deadpanned at the blonde, “Uh, Rapunzel. He looks squished.”

Rapunzel blinked, “Oh! Sorry!” She let go, sending Hiccup crashing back onto the ground. He sat up, rubbing his sore backside and cheeks.

“Wow, Punzie. I know you’re still trainin’ with the healers, but ya gotta control that excitement of yours,” Merida raised an eyebrow at her friend.

Rapunzel rubbed her arm, “Sorry.”

“Here, let me, raindrop,” Anna reached out and grabbed both of Hiccup’s hands and lifted him up, “So what happened to you anyway?” she asked as Hiccup patted himself down.

“We were being attacked by the thistles,” Jim said as he appeared from behind the wagon. Mulch and Bucket were further back, picking up all the items that had fallen out.

The girls in the area gasped. Flynn scowled, “Those weeds are an absolute menace! They’re always trampling things, destroying them and poking and scratching us!”

“Well, it doesn’t really matter if they do not follow us here. So now that it’s over, gather around, fairies! We’ve got the supplies that you needed!” Mulch bellowed.

“Selections from the new Spring line-up Tinker specialty!” Bucket declared.

The girls chattered with excitement.

“Your rainbow tubes, Rapunzel,” Mulch handed her what looked like a tree bark rolled into a cone with a seed blocking the mouth.

Rapunzel clutched the tube, “Finally! I’ve been waiting for this! Anna, could you help me?”

Winking, Anna grabbed a drop of water from the nearby stream and flew into the air. Once she reached a certain height, she released the droplet and turned it into mist. Rapunzel joined Anna in the air. When her hair started to glow, she flew through the mist, creating a trail of rainbow behind her.

“Wow,” Hiccup gaped.

“Impressive, right?” Flynn agreed as they watched Rapunzel gather the rainbow into the tube.

“Yeah, do all light fairies have hair that glowed as well?”

Merida shook her head, “No. Only Rapunzel’s does. That makes her the Special one.”

Hiccup looked curiously at Merida, “The special one?”

“Yep,” Anna said as she landed behind them, “Queen Emily Jane said that there is a Special in each talent group of fairies. And whoever they are, they will bring a better change to Pixie Hollow.”

“Better change?”

“That’s the part we are clueless about,” Flynn shrugged, “Break tradition? Create new species? She gave no indication whatsoever.”

“Ever since Rapunzel was revealed to be the Special one of the Light Fairies, lots of fairies have been working hard as well, hoping that something will happen to them just as it did with Rapunzel,” Anna said as her eyes remained on Rapunzel.

“Are there any other Special Fairies?”

“Well, there is only one other.”

"And they are...?"

Rapunzel landed next to a pile of tubes that Hiccup had missed earlier and added the tube in her hand to the pile. Forgetting about his previous question, Hiccup flew over and asked, “What are you guys planning to do with that?”

“We’re going to bring them to the Mainland.”

Hiccup blinked, “What’s the mainland?”

“It’s where we’re going to change Winter to Spring,” Anna explained as she joined them, “The seasons change all the time there!”

“I provide breakfast for all the fuzzies that come back out from hibernation,” Merida said as she scratched Toothless behind his ear, making him gleefully limp.

Flynn leaned on the stalk of a flower and Hiccup watched in awe as it bloomed, “I get there to help with the floras.”

“Flynn is kind of the best among the Garden Fairies,” Rapunzel whispered to Hiccup, “He does everything excellently. From flowers to trees.”

“Some buffoon thinks that eet’s stupid though. They theenk that a guy ain’t a man just because ‘e deals with flowers an’ not weapons!” Merida growled, her anger making her slip heavily into her Scottish accent.

“We usually ignore them, of course,” Anna said wryly.

 Rapunzel took Hiccup’s hand and flew towards the sky, the others following along. She let go to point at the two stars in the sky, “We just follow the second star –”

“– ride the breeze, follow the waves –” Anna imitated a flowing action.

“– all the way across the sea –” Merida gestured at the vast expanse of water below them.

“– and then, voila, there it is.” Flynn finished with a grin.

“Wow,” Hiccup stared at the star, “The mainland sounds terrific!”

Everyone cheered at Hiccup’s response as they made their way back to the ground. By then, Bucket and Mulch had already placed the Spring fairies’ supplies at the side for them.

“I’m glad that you all enjoyed yourselves while we worked our butts off down here,” Jim snarked, though he grinned good-naturedly to show that he was joking, “Unfortunately, we can’t stay and chat because we’ve got _real_ work to do.”

“Aww, come one!”

“Don’t be like that.”

“Get that wing out of your butt.”

Laughing, everyone gave each other a wave as Hiccup, Jim, Mulch, and Bucket started their journey again to the other fields.

“Nice to meet you all! Hope to see you later!” Hiccup called back, receiving their enthusiasm in return.

~~~

Jim muttered out orders as they continued along their journey. Bucket is whistling as he carried the cart along, the weight decreasing significantly as most of the load had been dropped off at the Spring Preparation field.

“All right, 50 large pots for the –”

Something shot out from the grass past them. Toothless halted in his step as he waited. Hiccup realized that he is the only one who seemed to be surprised because the others merely sat in silence. A sparrowman appeared in front of them and started to gather a tiny tornado in front of them, getting rid of the dirt and keeping the wind. The sparrowman was so concentrated on his work that he did not notice that he almost knocked into the wagon.

Hiccup stared in awe as he realized that it was the dark-skinned sparrowman with his gray hair in twin low ponytails. He wore a simple gray singlet with white cotton around the collar. A pair of grey pants covered his legs and his boots are covered with more cotton, this time dyed grey at the edges. As Hiccup watched on, the sparrowman guided the tiny tornado into the flowers and brought out the pollen. The pollen is then transferred to another flower.

“Would it be alright if I catch up to you guys later?” Hiccup asked, already flying halfway away from the wagon.

“If you know how to find your way back, then sure. Just be careful!” Jim hollered at Hiccup without looking up from his list.

When Hiccup flew closer, he saw a pair of what looked like bent twigs that have been refined strapped onto the sparrowman’s back. Noticing that the fairy is slowly gathering the pollen into the pots, Hiccup thought it would smart to wait for the sparrowman to be done.

Once the wind disappeared, Hiccup cleared his throat, “Hello.”

“Oh crikey!” The sparrowman jumped into the air, brandishing his bent twigs. When he saw Hiccup, he aimed a glare at him, “Never sneak up on me like that, mate. Ever!”

“Oops, sorry.”

The man eyed Hiccup for a few seconds then sighed. He strapped his bent sticks back, “Well, at least you listen. _Him,_ on the other hand…”

“I’m Hiccup, by the way. We did not officially meet,” Hiccup introduced as he stretched out his hand.

“I know, you’re the new tinker,” the sparrowman placed a hand on his chest, “E. Aster Bunnymund. Never ask me what the E stands for as you will never know. Now, what is a Tinker like you doing here? Do you need anything?”

“Not really, I’m just exploring. You know, meeting new people…”

“You didn’t happen to run across an annoyingly loud sparrowman, did you?” Aster grumbled, crossing his arms.

“Well, no. The only sparrowman I’ve met is Flynn.”

“Flynn Rider?” Aster’s eyebrow lifted, “That’s fine. Anyone is better than that _tosser_. Except for the twins, maybe…”

“So,” Hiccup said before Aster could go into his inner monologue again, “What exactly is your talent called? Because I feel like Wind-Talent does not seem to be the right name for it.”

“That’s because it’s not. I’m a fast-flying fairy. One of the few here, to be honest. We were hoping to get someone new into our ranks as there are so many things we need to do. It’s lucky that we are fast or we’ll never get things done in time.”

Hiccup now understood the disappointed look on Aster’s face back when he was looking for his talent.

“We make breezes in the summer, blow leaves down during fall…”

“Does that mean you’re the one who brought me here, too?” Hiccup inquired, excitement clear in his eyes. “I hope so because that means your talent is as special as the rest, too!”

Aster’s eyes softened slightly, “Aye. That was me. You know, you’re not so bad compared to most of the other fairies I met.”

“Uh… thanks?”

Aster made another small tornado by his feet, “Now if you’ll excuse me. I have to go. You know, heaps of work and all.”

“Sure, sure! I understand. Sorry to interrupt you in the middle of your work.”

“Cheers, mate,” Aster clapped Hiccup on the shoulder before shooting off.

Hiccup waved at Aster until he disappeared. He then looked into the many pots that still lay at his feet, impressed at the amount that was collected with the tiny tornado.

“Wow, way to kiss up to the special wind fairy.”

Hiccup let out a surprised sound and spun around. In front of him stood the heavyset boy who had laughed at him back then. Now he understood how Aster felt.

“I’m not kissing up to him. I was just saying hi. Besides, he’s a Fast-Flying Fairy, not a Wind Fairy,” Hiccup folded his arms around him defensively.

“Fairy, scmairy. I don’t care,” the boy leered, “Do you think I’m stupid? Nobody kisses up to Aster until everyone found out he’s the Special One among his kind.”

No wonder he had looked so guarded when he saw Hiccup at first.

“Well, what are _you_ doing here then?” Hiccup shot back.

“Me?” the boy guffawed, “I’m here because I can be. Snotlout Jorgenson. I’m a scout sparrowman. A real _rare_ talent.”

Hiccup reached out to shook Snotlout’s hand when Snotlout snatched it back then turned his back on Hiccup, “As if I’ll ever let you shake this magnificent hand of mine.”

Hiccup rolled his eyes, “And what exactly does a scout fairy do?”

“It’s Sparrowman. SPARROWMAN. Fairies are for girls,” Snotlout gagged (If Hiccup’s eyes rolled any further, they might pop out of his head), “I protect the everyone here. I fend off any predators that tried to attack, guard all the important people in the hollow, etc. Fairies of every talent depend on _me_.”

Hiccup smirked, “Well, that is just like what _I_ do.”

Snotlout snorted, “Excuse me?”

“Tinkers help fairies of every talent as well,” Hiccup explained slowly as if Snotlout would not be able to catch up.

Snotlout howled with laughter, making Hiccup lose some of his confidence, “Listen, pipsqueak. I _protect_ people. _You_ make pots and kettles. I work up in the sky and _you_ work down in the ditch.”

“Hey!”

“Hey, don’t get me wrong. I’m sure being a Tinker is _very_ fun and exciting, but I wouldn’t go around and brag about your so-called _talent_. It’s not like Spring depends on _you_ ,” With that, Snotlout sneered triumphantly and begin to fly away.

“Of course, it does!” Hiccup said furiously, “And when I go to the Mainland, I’ll prove just how important us Tinkers are!”

Hiccup did not see the widened eyes of Snotlout. Nor did he see the wicked grin that spread across his face a second later.

“You’ll _prove_ it, huh?”

“Yes, I will,” Hiccup glared.

“Oh, I will be looking forward to that. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have something _important_ to do,” Snotlout gave a mocking grin before finally leaving.

~~~

Hiccup huffed, feeling slightly indignant at the Scout fairy.

“A _real rare talent_. Ugh! This must be that loud and annoying fairy that Aster talked about.”

Still irked at the conversation, Hiccup simply flew, not noticing where he was going.

“Tinkers don’t matter, huh? I’ll _show_ him just how much we helped Spring too when I –”

Something suddenly flashed in his eye. Hiccup jerked to a stop and flew back. He waved his hand around until he caught the light ray. Looking down, Hiccup surveyed the area until he spotted the glimmer of light from between the leaves. Hiccup gasped when he saw the many items that twinkled on the sand.

Fascinated, Hiccup took a step forward and accidentally kicked into something that jingled. Looking down, he saw a yellow ball with weird looking holes that stretched out into a cross. Picking it up, he shook it, hearing something inside that made the ball jingle. Laughing, he put it down and went towards what looked like a top with a sharp end and something twisting around the pointed end. Another thing caught his eye and he picked up the weird spiraling tube. He experimented by knocking them together and found out that the tube is springy. He tried pushing it down with all his might and is delighted to find that he is able to fold it a smaller size. Letting go, the springy tube flew across and hit something round.

Curious, Hiccup flew over and picked up the round thing. He expressed a disgusted look when he saw an ugly woman engraved onto whatever the round thing is. He tried to imitate the scowl before bursting into giggles at his attempt. Realizing the size of the round thing, he started picking up all the smaller things and placed them on top, treating it as a tray (a heavy one at that). He was ready to depart when something blue caught his eye. The thing he spotted turned out to be ice. But wouldn’t ice melt at a place like this?

Showing a surprising act of balance that no one saw, Hiccup used his foot to kick the blue ice up and caught it in his tray. Satisfied, he carried them back to the Tinker’s Nook.

~~~

Jim, Mulch, and Bucket were sorting through their items when the foreign sound of a _clang_ made them look up. They all turned towards Hiccup’s table and saw said fairy’s work table filled with strange items. As Hiccup dragged over a chair for himself, the other three gathered around his table.

“Hey, Hiccup. Whatcha got there?” Mulch picked the blue ice up and stared into it.

“Oh, hey guys. I don’t know. I just found them.”

Bucket picked the grey top up and sniffed it, “Oh, Mulch. Hiccup found Lost Things!”

Hiccup took back the top from Bucket and balanced it on top of the springy tube. “Lost Things?” he repeated as he stared at the items in wonder.

“Yep, stuff gets lost from time to time and appears on the shores of Neverland. They come from the Mainland,” Jim tossed a string of with balls attached to them into the air and toyed with the blue ice.

“Wow, the Mainland sounds more and more fascinating each time I heard about it,” Hiccup sighed interestedly as he gazed at the items in front of him.

“Berry Bushels, check. Pollen Pox, check.”

Gobber’s voice filled their ears as he reached their area to make his rounds. Hiccup is too focused on trying to prevent Bucket from tasting the springy tube to pay attention to the Tinker Head.

“Lost Things, check.”

Gobber stopped abruptly. He turned to see Hiccup toying with the weird items, “Lost Things? Why on earth are you fiddling with that junk?”

“Oh! Gobber! Hi! I don’t know. They just look so… unusual.”

“Well, ya shouldn’t be wasting yer time with this rubbish!” Gobber scolded as he started gathering up the items, “And I don’t want to have them cluttering up my workshop.”

Glaring at Mulch and Bucket, who both cringed, Gobber reprimanded, “As for you two, no more goofing off! Unless you’re like Jim, who gets his work done on time. Also, don’t forget about the Queen’s review tonight. There’s still a lot left to do, ya know.”

Hiccup sighed, dejected. He flipped the blue ice (he should stop calling it ice since it’s not even cold) onto the pile in Gobber’s arms, seeing that he had no free hands to pick it up.

“Why thank you, laddie,” Gobber grunted and flew away.

“Sorry about your trinkets, Hiccup,” Mulch said apologetically from where he is perched on top of Hiccup’s worktable, “We… should actually focus on the review for tonight, anyway.”

“What is the review?” Hiccup asked, his sadness momentarily forgotten.

“The review for Spring,” Jim answered as both Mulch and Bucket had already gone back to continue their unfinished work, “The Queen checks on the preparation for Spring, which is also a good time for us Tinkers to show what we can do.”

Hiccup perked up, “Really?”

Bucket nodded his head from his worktable, “Yep. Like me, I can be a wheel!”

“Hmm,” Hiccup scratched his chin as ideas started running through his head, “Perfect! T-this is my chance!”

Feeling motivated, Hiccup started gathering supplies and tools from all around the nook. He placed them on his worktable and started to work. He was so focused that he did not notice how the sky started to darken and how one by one, the fairies left until he is the only one still working.


	3. Persistence (or Stubbornness) of A Hiccup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few things to you all, I won't be trying to implicate all the different accents that the characters have (Scottish, Australian, etc) because I'm not from these places so I wouldn't want to insult them. At most, I'll just add some slangs and insults here and there XD
> 
> Also, I forgot to mention, all the characters from HHTYD (other than Hiccup) will look like they did in Race to the Edge. Hiccup himself for now is still at Defenders of Berk age, for future purposes ;)
> 
> Please enjoy the new chapter. Cheers! <3

Back in the preparation field, the fairies continued to move in a fast yet meticulous manner, hoping to get most of the work before the queen arrives. Merida watched as her talent-kin finished the touches of one side of the ladybirds.

“All right, guys! This side is done. Time for the base coat,” Merida called out while her talent-kin asked the ladybirds to turn.

Rapunzel is helping a plump blonde boy gather butterfly cocoons while Anna passed a basket for Flynn to place his seeds in.

“Careful now. No rush, there is still plenty of time before the Queen arrives,” the Minister of Spring said in a calm demeanor.

Someone squeaked, “Oh! The Queen is here!”

“Waitwhatshesherealready?” the calmness melted away as the Minister of Spring panicked, “Music fairies! Play music! Now!”

Once everyone heard the music, they promptly stopped their tasks and stood in a line.

A small cloud followed behind the other ministers who are also arriving, that soon dissipated into Queen Emily. The Minister of Spring greeted her instantly, “Queen Emily, your majesty! I would like to welcome you to Springtime Square.”

“Well, minister. No fireworks?” Queen Emily asked, a hint of playfulness in her eyes, which was unfortunately lost by the minister.

“Wha- I- We-, t-that could be arranged! Light fairies! Light fairies?”

“Calm down,” the Queen laughed, patting the minister’s shoulder, “I’m only teasing. You tend to make a fuss. Even though everything will always turn out wonderfully.”

The Minister of Light stammered bashfully, earning silent giggles from the other fairies. He then straightened himself and reported professionally, “Well, I think you’ll find that we have things well in hand. When the Ever Blossom blooms, we’ll be ready to bring spring to the Mainland.”

“Music to my ears,” Queen Emily turned to the rest of the fairies, “I know you’ve all put in months of practice and preparation. But keep up the work these last few days, because just as fairies…”

“Queen Emily!”

The music paused. Snotlout, who had been sleeping on his job, got a rough wake up call kick from his companion, “Ugh! What, Astrid?”

The blonde fairy in armor glowered at the sleeping fairy before pointing downwards. Snotlout looked down then snorted, “Huh, what do you know?”

“Queen Emily!” Hiccup waved in greeting as he guided Toothless along, who is pulling a wagon with something in it. They stopped in front of the queen and Hiccup asked, “Did I miss anything?”

“No, no, no –” The Minister of Spring started.

“Whew! That’s great!” Hiccup ran back to the wagon.

The minister faltered at being dismissed that quickly. He opened his mouth again but Emily pushed his hand down. She shook her head, “It’s all right.”

“I came up with something for us Tinkers to use when we go to the Mainland!” Hiccup said as he rummaged through the wagon.

As the side, Jim, Mulch, and Bucket looked at each other in confusion as the other fairies gaped at what they just heard. Rapunzel, Merida, Anna, and Flynn looked at him worriedly. Aster looked bewildered at Hiccup’s statement. Astrid peered suspiciously at Snotlout as the boy muffled his laugh behind his hand.

In another tree, a caramel-eyed brunette frowned.

“Let me show you!” Hiccup, unbeknownst to the other fairies’ reactions, took what he found and brought it to the queen, “First, baby chipmunks can’t eat the whole nut, right? Their little teeth can’t chew big bites!” Placing an acorn in between his creation, he started pushing, trying to get the two stones to crack the nut in-between.

“So, you just crank back this lever and…”

Hiccup, unfortunately, misjudged his small strength and accidentally sent the acorn flying across the field, which hit a squirrel squarely on its head. The surrounding fairies gasped. Merida quickly flew over and started to comfort the squirrel when it started crying.

Hiccup looked guiltily at them before throwing the nut-cracker back into his wagon. He laughed awkwardly, “S-sorry. It’s still a work in progress.”

The queen looked on patiently as opposed to the Minister of Spring, who is sporting a very unamused expression on his face.

“But wait, I made this, too!” Hiccup took out his second invention, “It’s a flower sprayer.”

“Hiccup,” the queen began.

“Here! Let me demonstrate!” Hiccup started up the contraption, hoping to amend his mistakes from before. However, due to the lack of testing his new inventions before presenting them, it went as well as anyone expected. The force of the spray is too strong so it spun out control and started spraying everywhere, knocking Hiccup off his feet.

The gasp this time around is even louder than the previous one. Gulping, Hiccup lifted his head to find the Minister of Spring now covered in splotches of purple paint.

“Uh, heh heh,” Hiccup gingerly walked towards his wagon, “Mild Calibration Issue! So, let me just show you this last one…”

“Hiccup, dear. Has no one explained?” Queen Emily interjected before Hiccup could continue.

Hiccup paused, biting his lip at the pitying tone, “E-explain what?”

“Tinker fairies _don’t_ go to the Mainland.”

Hiccup froze, “What?”

“All the work is done by the nature-talent fairies. Your work is here. At Pixie Hollow.”

“B-but I thought that –”

Queen Emily held up her hand in finality, “I’m sorry, Hiccup.”

Hiccup’s wings drooped. He soon heard all the whispers around him as every fairy in the area stared at him. Not liking the shame and embarrassment he is currently feeling, Hiccup plastered a smile on his face, “O-ok! That’s great! N-no problem at all! I couldn’t make it anyway with… my size and all. So, good!”

Aster hated the disappointed look on Hiccup’s face. It did not suit the hopeful manner he carried earlier. Astrid rolled her eyes at Hiccup’s foolishness and ignored the guffawing Snotlout next to her as she flew back to resume her work.

“This actually works out... great in my favor so, uh…” Hiccup started retreating, Toothless following behind, “I’m just gonna… go…”

Jim, Mulch, and Bucket grew sad at when they saw Hiccup's shoulders sagged. Rapunzel in particular missed the smile on his face when he had stared wonderingly at the Second Star.

The caramel-eyed brunette’s eyes followed Hiccup. He wished to go cheer the sparrowman up. Unfortunately, he had his own work to do.

~~~

Back in the Tinker’s workshop, Hiccup slumped across his worktable and sighed.

“It’s not fair, Toothless,” Hiccup petted the mouse when he lay his head on Hiccup’s lap, “Why does it matter if I go along? And why are the Tinker fairies not allowed to go?”

 

“ _Well, I got my dust and I got my wings,_

_And I love to hammer on all these things,_

_I’m a Tinker through and through.”_

Hiccup lifted his head to see Gobber arranging everything in the workshop while he hummed his song. Spotting Hiccup, Gobber lifted his hat in greeting, “Back so soon?”

Hiccup rested his chin on the Toothless’ head, “You didn’t go?”

“Oh no. Not when there are so many more things to do down here.”

Hiccup released a particularly loud exhale, all the while Gobber continued with his work.

“You know, Snotlout’s right. Being a Tinker stinks,” Hiccup told Toothless.

Gobber dropped what he had been carrying and spun around, “Excuse me?” he asked, an offended look on his face.

“N-not you of course! And Jim, Mulch, and Bucket. And everyone here,” Hiccup stammered, unaware that Gobber could hear him, “I-it’s just… why can’t _we_ go to the Mainland?”

“The Mainland?” Gobber scoffed, “Who gives a pile of dung about the Mainland?”

“But, Gobber, the other fairies get to go. Even the scout fairies!”

“Hiccup, are you a Garden Fairy?”

Hiccup looked taken aback at the sudden question but still, he answered, “No.”

“Are you a Light Fairy?”

“No,” Hiccup repeated, looking sullen.

“Water Fairy?”

“No.”

“Animal Fairy?”

Hiccup’s head shot up at that, “Wasn’t that supposed to be one of my talents as well?”

“Yes, but,” Gobber grabbed Hiccup’s shoulder with one of his hands, “they say that you can never learn yer sub-talent unless you can handle yer first one.”

Hiccup groaned as he threw his hands up in defeat.

“You, Hiccup, are a Tinker Fairy. It’s who you are. You just have to accept that. And be proud of it!” Gobber went back to pick up the barrel he dropped, “The day you can go is if you can magically make the flowers grow or capture the rays of the light. Unless you can change _all that_ , my boy, yer work is _here_.”

“Again, you just pointed to all of me,” Hiccup muttered. He slapped Toothless lightly on the head when the mouse snickered.

Hiccup slammed his head back onto the table. Glancing around the place, a small sense of despair filled him when he saw the dark and dull colors of the workshop. It was not until he caught sight of a lone acorn on the ground that he shot his head up.

“Good idea, Gobber.”

~~~

The next morning, all the fairies involved in the spring preparation flew towards the Pixie Hollow tree to get their daily dose of dust for the day ahead of them. Greetings were passed around as the fairies come and go.

“Good morning!”

“Have you gotten your pixie dust?”

“Just did!”

“Nice day for flying.”

In the middle of the giant pool of pixie dust, the sparrowman with caramel brown eyes and chocolate brown hair from last night scooped up a fixed amount of dust, “Here you go, Anna.”

“Why thank you, Jackson!” Anna plugged her nose as she allowed the dust to be poured over her head. Most fairies who are not specialized in Pixie Dust tend to sneeze whenever their nose gets too close to the dust, “Oh, I hope Hiccup is ok.”

“I know, poor guy,” Flynn agreed as he and Jackson fist-bumped before the latter poured another cup of dust over the former’s head, “He looked pretty wilted yesterday. Also,” Flynn smirked at Jackson, "Looking shiny as ever."

Jackson shrugged and smiled, "You know me. Always covered in dust and all"

“Well,” Merida walked forward to receive her dust, “I wouldn’t blame the poor wee lamb if he stayed in bed today.”

“ _GOOD MORNING, GUYS!_ ”

A sudden blur shot past Merida, knocking into Jackson’s hand and making him lose his grip on the cup. The cup banged onto Merida’s head, but she is too astonished to see who had greeted them to notice.

“HICCUP?”

The Tinker fairy hovered in the air and before landing in front of the group, “Guess what? I’ve decided that I am NOT going to be a Tinker fairy anymore.”

“WHAT?”

The whole group exclaimed, stunned at the declaration. Jackson continued his work, though he eavesdropped as well.

“Well, I was thinking, why do I need to be a Tinker just because some silly hammer glow? I mean, who is to say that it wasn’t some big mistake? You guys saw that Animal-Talent glowed for me as well, right? Maybe I can just switch my main talent with my sub-talent!” Hiccup explained eagerly.

“Switch your talent?” Flynn crossed his arms doubtfully, “I don’t know, Hiccup…”

“If you could teach me your talent, I thought that maybe, just maybe, Queen Emily will let me go to the Mainland, too! For Spring!”

“Hiccup, that’s not how it works,” Rapunzel said.

“But maybe he can.” Merida chipped in.

“Yeah!” Anna clapped her hands excitedly, “Maybe he can!”

“But,” Flynn’s eyebrows furrowed, “I’ve never heard of someone switching talents before.”

“She’s right! Me neither!” Anna continued in her excited tone.

Merida stared at Anna uneasily.

“Look,” Hiccup looked at them earnestly, “You guys do things that are beautiful and magical and important. But me? There’s gotta be more to my life than just pots and kettles. I just feel like… I should be doing something more. Like I belong out there, not here. All I’m asking for is a chance.”

Everyone remained quiet, still unconvinced. Jackson watched worriedly as the first sign of a crestfallen expression started to form on Hiccup’s face when he realized no one seemed keen to volunteer.

“I’ll help you.”

“Aster?” Hiccup’s eyes widened when the Wind Fairy pushed past the other four and placed a hand on Hiccup’s shoulder.

“Hey, when you that much hope on your face, its kind of hard to say no,” Aster said, smiling at the smaller boy, “Besides, I reckon that you deserve a chance.”

Hiccup grinned, “Thank you.”

“You know, Aster’s right! I mean, what harm can it do to teach you a few tricks?” Anna said as she moved forward and grabbed Hiccup’s hands, “I’ll help you, too.”

“Me, too. It could be fun!” Flynn flew towards the sparrowman.

“Well,” Merida smirked, “There’s always a first time for everything, I guess.”

Rapunzel sighed, “I’ll come along, too. Even though I still think that it’s a bad idea.”

As the six of them flew off, Jackson hummed, “Aww, Bunny? You _do_ care.”

~~~

“Now, for your first day of training as a water fairy, I can show you how to make ripples in the pond. Or teach you how to talk to the Babbling Brook,” Anna said as she flew around the pond, trying to decide on a task.

Hiccup shrugged, “I guess either of those things work. They all sound great.”

Behind them, Aster, Flynn, Merida, and Rapunzel had found a lily pad to rest on and are now watching the training.

“Wait, wait, wait, I got it!” Anna flew towards a tree branch and gestured at the web in between the two branches, “Dewdrops on Spiderwebs! Come on, I’ll show you how to do it.”

“Good luck, Hiccup!” Flynn called as Anna dragged him away.

“You can do it, mate!”

“Believe in yourself, Hiccup!”

Rapunzel felt chills run up her spine and turned to see the other three staring at her. Groaning, she called out half reluctantly, “Go… get ‘im!”

Kneeling on a lily pad, Anna started to instruct Hiccup, “Just cup your hands like this, reached into the water and…”

Anna held up her hand and Hiccup looked in wonder at the perfectly round drop that is bigger than Anna’s cupped hands.

Winking, Anna flew towards the web, “Ok, Hiccup. Now this part can be a little tricky. It takes a very steady and delicate hand to form this drop into smaller ones.”

With a steady hand full of precision, Anna spread her dewdrop until they turned into smaller ones that trailed along the web. Anna sighed happily when she created her drops. Looking at Hiccup, she smiled, “Now your turn.”

Hiccup flew back down towards the lake and grabbed a drop. When he did, he shouted cheerfully, “Guys, look! I did it! I –”

He spoke too soon because, at the next second, the drop burst and flowed back down into the stream. Hiccup looked down at his hands dejectedly.

“Let that one go, Hiccup! Let it go! You can do this!” Anna encouraged.

Hiccup scooped his hands into the water again and carefully started making his way over to the web.

“That’s it, Hiccup! You’re doing it! You’re –” Rapunzel exclaimed.

_Splat!_

“Ugh!”

Anna tried to help Hiccup by giving advice, “Now, Hiccup, try to –” _Splatter!_ “No, no, you need to –” _Slosh!_ “Maybe if you –” _Blop!_

Anna winced every time Hiccup failed as if it physically hurt her to see the droplet break apart.

“Well,” Aster said as he leaned against the lily and watch Hiccup fly past, “You’ve got to admire his persistence.”

_Splish!_

“But you know,” Rapunzel whispered as another dewdrop burst, “sometimes hammers glow for a reason.”

Anna, starting to worry for Hiccup’s increasing frustration, floated down to help him. The next dewdrop that Hiccup took up started to shake instantly. Not thinking clearly due to the stress, Hiccup panicked and immediately threw it at the web.

Anna stopped in her tracks as she and everyone else watched in astonishment at the distance the drop flew. The drop landed heavily into the center of the web, which was apparently stronger than it looked because instead of breaking like everyone expected it to, the rest of the dewdrops flowed towards the middle until the stretched web sprung back and launched the large ball of water–

– towards the fairies on the lily pad.

_SPLASH!_

Gasping, Hiccup flew over to check on the damage. Most of them lay flat on the pad, with the exception of Merida, who clung onto the flower in a comical way, and Aster, who managed to escape due to his quick reflexes.

Anna raised a hand shakily, “You know, you kind of struck me as a Light Fairy when I first saw you.”

Rapunzel gasped, feeling betrayed.

~~~

Meanwhile, in a busy workshop at Tinker’s Nook, all the Tinker fairies continued their hard work to ensure the successful preparation for Spring. At one of the stations, Mulch is busy humming as he looked over the bags he had woven.

Bucket, who is easily irritated by loud noises, plugged his ears before starting to hammer his pile of acorns, separating the cupule from the nut and throwing the cupule onto Hiccup’s table. Not noticing the towering caps on Hiccup’s table, the hammering shook the table until one of them dropped and landed in front of Mulch, startling him.

Curious, he looked to his right and was shocked to notice the number of caps on Hiccup’s table, with the Tinker himself missing.

“Bucket,” Mulch called across the table, “Have you seen Hiccup?”

“No, it’s not! I’m making a bucket!”

Mulch slapped his forehead, “No, not cup! Hiccup!”

Bucket scratched his head, “I thought we did all the pickups yesterday?”

“HICCUP!” Mulch yelled, “HAVE YOU SEEN HICCUP?!”

“Wha- ?” Bucket checked over himself, “I do not feel bad. Why do I need a check-up?” Now noticing the next table, Bucket unplugged his ears, “By the way, have you seen Hiccup?”

Mulch slammed his head onto the table, giving up.

Jim, who just finished his work, fluttered up, “Oh gosh, is Hiccup not here? Gobber’s going to be pissed if he sees all this.”

“I know,” Mulch went to grab a cap from the top, “that’s why we have to remove some of this so that it would actually look like some work has been done.”

“Ok!” Bucket grabbed one from the bottom.

“Bucket, wait!”

The whole pile collapsed, leaving the caps strewn all over the floor. As if attracted by any sign of disaster, Gobber appeared instantly behind them.

“What happened here?” Gobber cried. Glaring at the two fairies, he scolded, “Mulch, Bucket. Could you two please stop messing around and just focus on your job? Why can’t you be more like Hiccup?” He gestured at the now empty table, “Apparently he managed to get his work done. Mysteriously. Where is he anyway?”

Familiar with this sort of situation, Jim interfered before Mulch or Bucket accidentally said the wrong thing and get themselves into more trouble, “I’ve asked him to get some food for Toothless, Gobber. Didn’t he, Tooth?”

The black-furred mouse with intelligent eyes lifted his head and squeaked.

Gobber pondered, “Hmm, I guess he did listen to my advice after all if he is getting along so well with Toothless. As for you two,” Gobber did the _‘I’m-watching-you’_ gesture at Mulch and Bucket then left them to check on the other fairies’ progress.

~~~

Hiccup followed Rapunzel until they reached a field of sunflowers. From there, a number of light fairies could be seen changing the light beams, adjusting until the lights can display the flowers beautifully.

“Ok, ok. What can I teach Hiccup that will cause the least amount of damage?” Rapunzel bit her lip as she fiddled with the bag in her hand.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll do fine,” Flynn smiled, nudging Rapunzel’s shoulder lightly.

Rapunzel blushed slightly, “Thanks, Flynn.” Looking at the sunset, Rapunzel snapped her fingers, “I’ve got it! Follow me, Hiccup.”

Flynn watched Rapunzel with a fond expression as she handed the bag to Hiccup and started to reach for a light beam.

“ _Cough_.”

Stiffening, Flynn peeped behind his shoulder to see Merida and Anna watching him with a knowing expression. Darting his eyes away, he asked, “What?”

Merida started to make kissing sounds while Anna chortled next to him. Aster merely shook his head.

Flynn turned red and mumbled, “Shut up.”

Anxiousness forgotten, Rapunzel gushed at Hiccup, “The last light of day! It’s the richest kind of all. Wait for it…”

Hiccup watched in anticipation as Rapunzel hovered in position. Once the sunlight almost touched her, she stretched up and reached into the beam and came back with a ball of light. Giggling at the amazement on Hiccup’s face, Rapunzel fluttered over and place the ball of light into the bag.

“Do you think it’s actually heavy?” Anna asked.

“Pfft, of course not,” Merida replied, “I mean, it’s _light_.”

Anna giggled while Flynn laughed mockingly. A few steps behind them, Aster’s mouth twitched.

“Here comes the fun part, Hiccup,” Rapunzel whistled into the field.

Buzzing sounds started and soon the two of them found themselves surrounded by fireflies. Laughing, Hiccup lifted the bag higher, trying not to excite the fireflies further.

“All right, guys. Here you go!” Rapunzel reached into the bag and toss up one small handful of light. A firefly flew up and grabbed it, wriggling its abdomen happily and showing off its new light. The excess lights unclaimed by the first firefly were rapidly being snatched away by the others.

Eager to start, Hiccup spotted a group that was waiting by him. Hiccup rummaged the bag and into the sky he threw…

… nothing.

Hiccup felt stress starting to come onto him again as he kept digging into the bag, trying to replicate what Rapunzel did. The fireflies grew uneasy when they sensed his angsty attitude and tried to creep away.

“No, no, wait, please. Don’t go. I can do this,” Hiccup begged, still trying to shake the light out of the bag.

“Hiccup, here, if you can let me show you –”

“Why can’t I seem to do this?” Hiccup asked desperately as he shook the bag harder.

Rapunzel tugged at the bag, “Hiccup –”

“No, wai –”

Like the web incident, the bag that got pulled in two directions flew out their hands when Hiccup tugged the bag back harder from Rapunzel’s looser grip. It flew across the sky and smacked directly onto Flynn’s back.

“Ow! Hey, what was that… for…” Flynn’s eyes widened at the ball of light that got stuck onto his back. A sudden chill ran up his spine. Turning his head, he saw the whole herd of fireflies staring at him with large grins on their faces, “Oh, no.”

“Flynn!” Rapunzel shot off after the screaming sparrowman when the fireflies started to chase Flynn, “Keep flying! I’ll try to help!”

“Help faster!” Flynn screeched.

“Bob and weave, Flynn!”

While the others were chasing after the garden fairy, Hiccup hovered at the side with a devastated look on his face.

~~~

The next morning in the Tinker’s Nook, Hiccup arranged a top for each kettle that Jim passed to him in a disheartened manner. Beside them, both Bucket and Mulch both hummed as they assembled the pieces of kettle.

Hiccup pushed another finished kettle aside and dragged the next one in front of him.

“Hiccup, a word, please.”

“Gobber!” Hiccup leaped to his feet, “H-hi! Morning. H-h-how can I help you?”

Gobber’s arms were crossed and he had an angry look on his face, “You’ve been keeping secrets.”

“I-I-I have?”

“Nothing happens in the Hollow without me hearing about it.”

Hiccup’s hand slipped off the table edge and he banged his elbow onto the table. However, he is too focused on Gobber to notice the pain, “Gobber, I-I-I’m so sorry. I just didn’t know how…”

“Save it, Hiccup,” Gobber slammed his hand onto the table, making him jump,” I already know what you’ve been doing,” Gobber’s angry expression changed into one of disappointment, “You know, I had such high hopes for you when I heard about the review. I guess I was wrong.”

Hiccup could only watch as Gobber walked away, feeling Gobber’s disappointment eating away at him. Mulch and Bucket, who had clearly heard everything, pretended to whistle as they got back to their work. Jim hid it better, saving Hiccup the embarrassment of being stared at by not looking at him in the first place.

Still, he spoke up, “Gobber’s right, you know. I think it’s best if you listen to his advice.”

“Why?!” Hiccup finally burst. The stress, disappointment, sadness, and guilt that he had been locking away finally exploded, making him frustrated.

“So that I can do _this_ my whole life?” Hiccup held out the kettle as if it had personally offended him, “I just wanted to go to the Mainland! I _need_ to know what's out there! I don’t want to be just a stupid tinker!”

Mulch and Bucket gasped. Jim’s wings sagged. They all lowered their eyes and got back to their jobs, with a lot less enthusiasm than before.

Hiccup realized his mistake too late, “N-no, wait. I didn’t mean it that way. You guys aren’t… I mean, I wasn’t…”

Seeing the way how the three of them avoided eye contact with him, Hiccup found that he could not even say out the words he needed for them to hear. Feeling guilty at being unable to apologize, Hiccup simply said, “I have to go.” before shooting off.

Jim looked at Hiccup’s retreating figure and sighed. Ignoring the stinging insult, he started gathering the leftover work from Hiccup’s table to continue the abandoned job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry?
> 
> Not really?


	4. Actions of a Desperate Hiccup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! Thank you so much for your love and support to my story despite it not being one of the most creative ones out there. Sorry this is late. I had a very busy week due to my job.
> 
> Here is a new chapter for you. Please enjoy. Cheers! <3

Far, far away from the Tinker’s Nook, several lookout points made from pine cones stood tall. Scout fairies, including Astrid and Snotlout, went to their bases and started their jobs, looking through the binoculars for any signs of threat.

On a tree nearby, Merida is teaching a few baby birds how to fly.

“Now flap ‘em,” she encouraged one of the blue birds, which had left its nest and is beating its wings while its sibling watched from the nest, “Carefully.”

The bird succeeded and gave Merida a tweet before flying away.

“Have fun!” Merida yelled as she got ready to teach the next one.

Hiccup, who heard her call, followed the sound of her voice until he saw the Animal Fairy. Taking a deep breath, Hiccup muttered, “Come on. You can do this. I mean, I’m supposed to have Animal Talent as well, anyway. What makes them think that it’s actually not the other way around?”

Seeing the Tinker Fairy approaching, Merida waved, “Hi, Hiccup! You ready?”

“A little nervous, to be honest,” Hiccup rubbed his arm.

“Aww, don’t be silly,” Merida snorted and waved her arm dismissively, “It’s pretty easy! You’ll be fine!”

The bird gave him a reassuring chirp, easing Hiccup’s nerves and giving him hope.

“We’re teaching baby birds how to fly! First, you gotta get their attention,” Merida waved at the bird, getting its focus back from Hiccup.

“Smile to show that you’re friendly and then establish their trust!” Merida instructed as she did the same. After grinning at the bird, she held out her hand, which the bird nuzzled at immediately, “See?”

Encouraged, Hiccup could feel a smile appear on his face.

“Now flap your wings. Up and Down. Up and Down,” Merida turned to demonstrate her own wings to the bird, who copied it and soon enough, the bird started to hover.

“All right. Now, come out this way,” Merida guided the bird, who is flying but in a very unsteady way, “Hey Hiccup. I have to watch over him for a while. Why don’t you grab that last one and join us?”

Feeling more confident at the bird’s friendliness, Hiccup gave Merida a thumbs up and turned to the nest. The last bird, a lot smaller compared to its siblings, is cowering in a corner, staring at Hiccup fearfully.

Hiccup, not realizing that he had gotten stuck with a more skittish bird, simply smiled wide and greeted, “Heyyyyy there!”

The bird squeaked in fear and pressed itself more into the nest.

“Would you like to learn how to fly today? I mean, did you see how your brother and sister managed to? Don’t you think it’ll be cool if you can?”

Now, if it were anyone else, Hiccup would look like he was having a normal conversation. However, to the tiny baby bird in the nest, Hiccup simply looked menacing, towering over it.

The tiny bird shook its head.

Hiccup laughed, “Of course you do! Don’t worry. You saw Merida, right? All you need to do is flap your wings! Like so!”

Hiccup copied Merida and started fluttering his wings to show the bird. He heard weird cracking sounds that made him turn around. To his horror, the bird is putting back the pieces of the egg with itself in it!

“Pffft! Hey, guys! Look at this!” Snotlout guffawed when he spotted Hiccup struggling with the bird.

In the next station, Astrid held up her binoculars to see what Snotlout is pointing at, “What on earth does he think he’s doing?”

“No idea,” Gustav, a scout in training, laughed alongside Snotlout, “But it looks fun.”

“No, no wait! I’m sorry. I’m sorry! Don’t go. I-I just wanted to go to the Mainland,” Hiccup flew close to the bird, who squeaked in fright and bit Hiccup on the nose.

“OW!”

Rubbing his nose, Hiccup said pleadingly, “Look, I’m sorry. I’m kind of bummed out about the whole water-talent and light-talent failures. I’m running out of options. If you could just fly for a few seconds or so, then may Gobber can let me go.”

The bird continued to quiver in fear.

Hiccup sighed, “This is hopeless,” he slumped against the nest, away from the bird, who stopped shivering now that Hiccup is further away from it, “I thought that everything would be great. I met so many good people while I’m here but now I’ve lost everyone. I’ve probably made Anna and Rapunzel angry for messing up their work. Flynn is probably mad for that fireflies’ stunt. I’ve unintentionally insulted Jim, Mulch and Bucket. I’ve disappointed Gobber, too. After all that, I still can’t go to the Mainland.”

Hiccup rubbed his eyes, trying to push back the frustrated tears, “Why? Just why can’t Tinker fairies go to the Mainland?”

Something nudged his side and Hiccup removed his hands. He was surprised to see the little bird from before now sitting near him.

“Hey there,” he gave watery smile, not reaching his hand out in case he spook the bird, “Sorry about earlier. I didn’t realize how much I must have scared you.”

The bird chirped warily, but did not move away this time. It flapped its wings uncertainly.

Hiccup perked up, “W-would you like to fly?”

The bird nodded hesitantly.

Hiccup laughed weakly, not believing his luck, “Really?”

The bird nodded its head with more determination.

 “O-ok,” Hiccup flapped his wings, “now just follow my lead and flap your wings like so…”

“Huh,” Gustav folded his arms, raising an eyebrow, “looks like he didn’t do such a bad job.”

“Tch, beginner's luck,” Snotlout mumbled.

It took a while but soon, the bird finally hovered off the ground and is flying experimentally around in its nest. Hiccup, who is outside on the branch whopped happily, throwing his hands up in the air and yelled, “Did anybody see that? I did it!”

Unfortunately, Hiccup was so engrossed that he did not notice that his loud yells had attracted a giant shadow that circled above him.

But Astrid did.

“ _HAWK!”_

Snotlout grabbed his horn and blew into it, alerting everyone else in the area. On the ground, every single fairy started to panic and run to safety in emergency shelters. Unfortunately, Hiccup, who did not know about it, only looked confused at the commotion.

“Wha-?”

It was not until Hiccup heard the screech of the hawk did he look up and find the hawk flying towards him, trying to grab him with his claws.

Hiccup groaned, “Except for you.”

Aster, who had been warning and guiding everyone else in the area to safety suddenly heard a scream. Looking up, he saw Hiccup flying at high speed away from the hawk, which is snapping his beak at the little sparrowman, trying to get him.

“Oh, geez.”

Hiccup panted, dodging the predator by flying in between branches, hoping to lose sight of it. But the hawk continued on, deadest on getting the Tinker fairy. He kept flying until he saw a hole in the tree and quickly flew towards it, managing to get in it just as the hawk slammed into the trunk. The hawk ignored the accident and continued to bash its head against the hole, trying to make it bigger to reach inside.

Panting, Hiccup retreated, putting distance between him and the hawk until he knocked into someone.

“Hey!”

“Snotlout?” Hiccup said incredulously, “Aren’t you supposed to be out there protecting us from the predators?”

“This is _my_ hiding spot! Go find your own,” Snotlout spat, ignoring Hiccup’s previous statement.

_SMASH!_

Snotlout and Hiccup both gasped in fear when the hawk managed to make a bigger hole, its beak now inches from Hiccup.

“Never mind! It’s all yours!” Snotlout screamed as he pushed Hiccup away and escaped. Unfortunately, the force of Snotlout’s push is too strong and put Hiccup in the hawk’s range.

~~~

As Aster is flying towards the hawk, he could hear Hiccup’s scream of pain.

“NO!” the Wind-Fairy tapped into his powers unconsciously and speed up even more.  Just as he reached the tree, the hawk’s head came out, revealing Hiccup with his left foot in its beak.

“Let go of him, you dipshite!” Aster started throwing his boomerangs at the hawk, knocking its head. It did not do much harm to the bird, but it was enough to distract it from taking off.

The hawk let out a muffled screech at Aster, beating its wings, trying to ward off the fairy. Undeterred, Aster continued to attack, continuously throwing his boomerangs without rest in between the beats, making the hawk more and more frustrated.

“Aster, don’t! You’ll get hurt!” Hiccup yelled. Aster could hear the pain in his voice as the fairy tried to pry his leg from the hawk’s beak.

“Just shut up and let me save you!” Aster shoot back.

The hawk, which had just enough of Aster, started to spread its wings, ready to take off.

“Oh no, ya don’t, ya howlin’, scabby bird!” Merida yelled from above as she threw an acorn at the hawk, stunning it momentarily.

“Get him!” Rapunzel and a few of the light fairies threw various items at the hawk as well.

Astrid appeared, stabbing at the edge of the bird’s beak with her makeshift spear.

The hawk shrieked in pain, dropping Hiccup. Aster shot forward and grabbed the falling fairy just before he reached the ground. With the continuous assault, the hawk finally gave up and took off.

Everyone started to gather around both Hiccup and Aster, asking about his well-being. Hiccup remained unresponsive due to the fact that he had fainted from the pain. Everyone gasped when they saw the state Hiccup’s foot is in.

“Please,” Aster demanded, “do not crowd around. This boy needs medical attention immediately.”

“Wait,” Rapunzel stepped forward, “I can help with that.”

Aster raised an eyebrow, reluctant. However, he had heard rumors about her amazing healing abilities, despite never seeing them so he conceded, but not before saying furiously, “The rest of you bugger off! Get back to work!”

Everyone obeyed, leaving until there is just Aster, Rapunzel, Merida, Flynn and Anna surrounding the Tinker. Rapunzel released her extremely long hair from her braid and it flowed down until it reached the lower branch below them.

“Ouch,” Flynn winced as he looked at Hiccup’s foot, “I can’t imagine what Hiccup went through.”

“I still have no idea how you can maintain your hair with that length,” Merida muttered as Rapunzel started to wound up Hiccup leg with it.

“Shh,” Anna waved at Merida, excited to see Rapunzel’s special powers at work.

Rapunzel gripped Hiccup’s foot gently and started to sing softly,

“ _Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your powers shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine._ ”

Aster, who had never seen Rapunzel’s powers before, watched in fascination as the golden glow travelled from the top of Rapunzel’s hair until it reached Hiccup’s leg, circling around the foot.

“ _Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the Fates’ design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine._ ”

There were no dramatic changes where Aster expected Hiccup to glow or float in the air. Rapunzel then removed her hair to reveal a previously mangled foot now back to its original state, clean and healthy as ever.

“I never get tired from watching that,” Anna said as she started to help Flynn and Merida braid back Rapunzel’s hair. Based on the smooth timing, it is obvious that they did that regularly.

Hiccup groaned as he started to wake up. Blinking his eyes open, Hiccup sat up and ran a hand through his hair. When the past incident came back to him, he wished he could go back to being unconscious.

“Hiccup?” Anna asked, “Are you…?”

Hiccup laughed mockingly, “Well, that’s just great, isn’t it? I can’t hold water, I can’t touch light and the one thing that I managed to succeed in turns into a disaster! I’m nothing but a useless fairy!”

“Hiccup, wait!” Flynn called but it was too late. The Tinker fairy had already flown off.

~~~

Hiccup flew to the only place where he can find solace in. Leaning against a stalk of a plant, Hiccup threw tiny pebbles in the air and watched it fall into the sea.

“Great. I failed for the third time in a row. I mean, technically I didn’t fail but if something like that happens after you succeeded, maybe there’s a message somewhere.”

Hiccup placed his hands on his waist and started to imitate Gobber’s voice, “ _Until you’ve managed to grow plants or tame animals, then you can go off to the Mainland. But Hiccup, even if you managed to do it, you know what they say. If it ain’t fer ya, then it ain’t fer ya._ ”

Throwing his hands up, Hiccup said, “At this rate, I’ll probably get to the Mainland like, oh I don’t know, _NEVER._ ” He threw a pebble particularly hard into the greens.

_Tink._

“Huh?” Hiccup blinked, looking at the direction where he had thrown the pebble and started to walk towards it. Searching under leaves and pushing aside blades of grass, Hiccup finally reached a clearing. In front of him, there lay what looked like a table.

Curiosity taking over, Hiccup touched the table examining the cool hard surface. He found out that the rim could be lifted, which made him replace table with chest. However, inside the chest, a few parts were sticking out indicating that there had been other things inside.

Hiccup looked nearby to see if anything dropped. Using a small twig, he propped up the thankfully not too heavy top and started to hunt the area. He picked up a metal tube nearby. It looked like an empty spool but had lots of dots and lines in the middle with a stick in the middle.

_‘Drum.’_

Hiccup jerked, looking around to see who had spoken. He squinted suspiciously into the grass when he saw no one. He turned back to his work.

Humming, Hiccup spotted a giant comb and picked it up. To his surprise, the comb hummed along. Poking the teeth of the comb, Hiccup found it to be flexible. That was when spotted the holes at the top of the comb.

Because Hiccup had been trying to forget his failure, he started to unconsciously focus on his task. Leaping into the large chest, Hiccup put a lone snail that had been inside at the side and placed the comb’s hole into where it looked like it would fit. When it did, Hiccup then observed the two small pillars at both sides that looked like support beams. Snapping his fingers, Hiccup went out and grabbed the drum ( _Why drum, though? It does not look like one. And where on earth did that name come from?)._ Measuring the length, he made sure that it was in the right direction before setting it in.

Satisfied, he started scouring around the beach, looking for more lost things that might look like it will fit.

Unbeknownst to Hiccup, the other five had been following him. When they heard a tinkering sound, they flew immediately over and spotted Hiccup, who looked like he was repairing something. They ducked behind leaves, hiding themselves in case Hiccup stopped what he was doing in case he spotted them.

Hiccup found another top that looked like the one he picked up from last time. Fitting it into a hole, Hiccup was delighted to see that it twists all the way in.

_‘Screw.’_

_There it is again!_ Hiccup stared and listened closely this time to see if he can spot anyone. When he failed again, he started to get slightly nervous. But his curiosity took over his nervousness so he pushed the mysterious voice aside for later.

Continuing with his work, he pushed in parts and fixed in funny looking wheels into wherever it fits. He swapped them if they seemed wrong until everything connects. As he tried to adjust a wheel, he suddenly heard music behind him. Turning around, he found out that he was looking at the drum and the comb. Intrigued, he tried to turn the wheel again but it got stuck. Hiccup hummed. Maybe its tight enough?

_‘Cog wheels.’_

This time, Hiccup ignored the voice.

After everything is finally in place, Hiccup closed the chest. But the tiny hole in the top still remained a mystery to him. Seeing that he no longer had any parts left, Hiccup wandered off again, wondering what he was missing.

There!

In the corner of his eye, he spotted a thin grey rod that looked thin enough to fit into the hole. Taking it, he tugged and found it heavier than he thought. He gave another strong pull and yelped when he dragged out what looked like a body.

High above, Anna, Rapunzel, Merida and Flynn gasped. Aster rolled his eyes and shushed them.

Berating himself for freaking out over nothing, Hiccup stared closer and saw that it was actually a beautifully made dancing girl statue. Holding the statue by the waist, Hiccup admired the sculpting and dragged the heavy object over to the chest. Using his whole strength, Hiccup flapped his wings until he managed to lift the both of them up and landed on top of the chest. Aligning the stick with the hole, Hiccup pushed until the whole thing went in. It fitted perfectly!

 _‘Figurine_.’

Hiccup’s face broke out into a smile. He had a good feeling about what he just did. Taking the outstretched hand of the statue, Hiccup started to walk in a circle, pulling the dancing girl along. A soft tinkling tune played in the air, making Hiccup feel calm and happy. Stopping after a full circle, Hiccup touched the figurine in awe, not realizing that he had been naming the Lost Things.

“You’ve fixed it!”

Hiccup jumped slightly and turned to see the five other talent fairies coming forward, all admiring and praising him for his work.

“W-what are you guys doing here?” Hiccup asked, surprised.

They all walked past him except Aster, who went to stand next to Hiccup as the others commented on the statue-on-the-chest.

“This has got to be the shiniest thing I have ever seen!” Rapunzel said as she stared up at the dancing figurine.

“It’s a really pretty… thing…” Anna said as she tried to figure out what she is looking at.

“A music box.”

Everyone looked at Hiccup.

“What?” Flynn asked.

“A music box,” Hiccup said, “I mean, it kind of makes sense. When you turn the figurine, music plays from the box,” When everyone continued to stare at him, Hiccup started to rub his arm unconsciously, “What?”

“Hiccup, didn’t you realize what you just did?” Flynn gestured at the music box, “You’ve been tinkering! And you’ve just fixed a Lost Thing!”

“W-what?” Hiccup stammered, “No. No, this isn’t… I was just…”

“I mean, figuring things out, putting those gadgets back together, fixing stuff like this? That’s what a Tinker does!” Flynn continued on, obviously trying to cheer Hiccup up. But no one realized that Hiccup just looked more and more depressed.

“Don’t you like doing this?” Rapunzel added, “Isn’t it what you really love?”

“I mean, you even gave it a name,” Anna agreed.

“Name?” Hiccup’s eyes suddenly widened, “Was that one of you guys?”

“W-what do you mean?” Aster asked, surprised at Hiccup’s tone.

“I keep hearing these voices,” Hiccup explained, “Whenever I touched a Lost Thing, I kept hearing names pop up. Screw, Drum, Cogs, Music Box…”

“Hiccup,” Merida approached the Tinker, “None of us said anything.”

“What?” Hiccup turned pale, “No. No, that’s not possible. I was clearly heard…”

“It’s true,” Aster said. One thing everyone knew about Aster is that he would never lie just for the fun of it, “We’ve been watching you quietly. In fact, we didn’t hear anything at all.”

Hiccup turned pale considerably when he realized that the voice that had been saying his name sounded just like his. That means…

“I’ve been hearing them in my head,” he whispered in horror.

“No, just because you heard something doesn’t mean that you’re crazy,” Rapunzel assured him quickly, seeing his panicked expression.

 “Yeah! You could even be a Special, Hiccup,” Anna said, “I mean, I’ve never heard of anyone fixing a Lost Thing before. Or naming them.”

“But what good is being a Special if I can’t even go to the Mainland?” Hiccup shoot back, crossing his arms, “I want to go because I want to see where these things come from! I want to know how different is the Mainland from here. And I want to know how everything works from there! For now, I’m just stuck here being uncreative and I’m probably going crazy with this weird voice in my head!”

Hiccup paused in his rambling when Flynn and Rapunzel’s word just clicked in his head.

“Anyway, why are you all saying these things? Are you all giving up on me?” Hiccup eyed the group in suspicion, “Flynn? Aren’t you going to teach me how to be a garden fairy?”

Flynn could only advert his eyes away.

“Aster?” Hiccup turned to the sparrowman.

“Hiccup,” Aster said kindly as he placed a hand on Hiccup’s shoulder, “It’s very obvious that tinkering is your talent. Don’t you think that it’ll be a waste if you throw this away?”

Hiccup ducked his head, not believing what he had just heard.

“Hiccup,” Merida said softly, “We just want you to be happy.”

Hiccup remained silent, avoiding eye contact.

Aster sighed and squeezed Hiccup’s shoulder, “Just think about it, mate.”

With a nod of his head, everyone else flew off, leaving Hiccup alone. When he was sure that everyone is gone, Hiccup wiped his eyes, getting rid of the stinging feeling in his eyes. Above him, the Second Star twinkled, as if mocking him.

Resigned, Hiccup muttered, “I can’t believe that I am actually going to do this.”

~~~

During dawn the next day, with only one day left until Springtime, Hiccup marched up to a house and knocked on a door. The occupant opened it a few minutes later.

“Please teach me how to be a scout fairy!” Hiccup said desperately into the face of a shocked Astrid.

The door slammed back into his face.

“No, no. Wait, Astrid, please. I know that I can do it,” Astrid rubbed her head, shaking it at Hiccup’s absurdity, “I mean, scouting can be trained, right?”

The door reopened, with Astrid standing there looking furious, “Hiccup, is this some kind of a joke to you? The talents have been assigned to us for a reason. Figure yourself out before you drag others down with you.”

The door slammed again. Hiccup sighed, feeling dejected.

“Wow, you really had your shit cut out for you,” Snotlout grunted.

Hiccup glared at the other scout fairy, too tired to start an argument, “What do you want, Snotlout? My friends have abandoned me. Aster and Flynn won’t even teach me their skills. There _has_ to be something I can do.”

“Well, technically there is,” Snotlout said as he tapped his chin.

Hiccup squinted suspiciously at the Scout Fairy, “Oh really?”

“Well, if you _really_ want to be a garden fairy…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys happen to see any weird of funny mistakes, feel free to let me know as well.


	5. Talents of a Hiccup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so pleasantly surprised that you are still interested in my story because honestly, I didn't expect that. I guess to me HTTYD and ROTG are kind of like the "older" fandoms. Everyone is now fawning over Star Wars, Marvel, Disney, etc.
> 
> Not that there's anything wrong with that. To me, a good fandom is a good fandom :)
> 
> *whispers Besides, that HHTYD 3 trailer killed me!!
> 
> Also, I thought I'll give this a try. In a way I kind of did a slow burn in my first story so I thought I'll try writing a new thing. I don't know what Love at First Sight feels like, but at least I know what Attraction at First Sight feels like.
> 
> Please enjoy the slightly longer chapter. And cheers! <3

Later that day, Toothless squeaked questioningly when Hiccup strapped a small saddle he had made onto Toothless’ back. They are currently in the middle of a ring farm that Hiccup also made within minutes.

“Capture the sprinting thistles,” Hiccup said to Toothless, “Well, bud, what do you think? Shouldn’t be too hard, right?”

The mouse only grunted and rolled his eyes slightly.

“Aww, come on, Toothless. Don’t you have any confidence in me?” Hiccup pouted slightly at his (only) friend’s lack of support.

Toothless made a few tiny chitters that sounded like a laugh, but he still nuzzled at Hiccup.

“Thanks, bud,” Hiccup smiled as he stroked Toothless’ head and ears, “You’re the only one I can trust right now.”

Leaping up onto the saddle, Hiccup took a deep breath, “I mean, we’ve got nothing to lose anyway, right, Toothless?”

The dark-furred mouse merely squeaked. Patting himself down, Hiccup grabbed onto the saddle, “All right, bud. Let’s get them!”

With that, Toothless ran out with enthusiasm. Back at the pen, Snotlout lounged against one of the posts and snickered, “This ought to be good.”

As Toothless ran along, they spotted two of the thistles that just ran past them. Reacting immediately, Toothless swerved and started to chase after them.

“Atta boy, Toothless!” Hiccup cheered as he took out the two shepherd’s crook that he made just for this.

“What the- That’s cheating!” Snotlout accused and sat up straighter.

With Toothless’ great sense of direction and agility, Hiccup managed to hook the pair of thistles and started to guide them towards the pen, “It’s working, Toothless! It’s working!”

Thrusting the thistles into the pen, Hiccup pushed the gates closed and started to go back for more. Snotlout, resentful that his plan had foiled, sneaked up to the fence and shoved them open, allowing the trapped thistles to run back out.

“Hah! Let’s see you deal with _that_ ,” the Scout Fairy jeered.

Hiccup is chasing another pair of thistles when the two that just got released ran into his path, snapping his crooks. With the forceful jerk, the broken stick in Hiccup’s right hand grazed into the near bottom of his chin. Gasping in pain, Hiccup rubbed at the scratch briefly before turning around, trying to bring the thistles back.

“Hey! Not that way! You’re supposed to go this way!” Hiccup yelled as Toothless sprinted, trying to cut them off, “Come on, Toothless. We can do this!”

As the rider and his mouse continued to give chase, Hiccup soon found out that his surrounding seemed more packed than usual.

“Oh no,” he said with dread when the crowd of thistles grew bigger and bigger until it became a stampede. Snotlout, shocked at the sudden stampede, yelped and took off, hiding in one of the tall grass. The sheer number ran into Hiccup’s pen and destroyed it. But Hiccup had more things to worry about. The direction they were going in was the Springtime Square!

~~~

By the time Hiccup reached the square, it was already too late. The place looked like a whirlwind had gone through, leaving nothing but destruction behind. The view was even worse when the dust settles.

The once colourful field are now scattered with seeds. Ladybirds are splattered with various colours, none of them with red with black dots. A number of flowers lay all over the floor, their petals and stems ripped from the thistle’s blades. The wagons and baskets are upturned, spilling everything that was inside all over the floor.

In a tree far away, a pair of twins sat on a branch, looking at the area.

“Should we go and help?” the female twin, Ruffnut finally piped up.

“In a few minutes,” her brother, Tuffnut said, “I want to remember this moment forever.”

Fairies all around were trying to salvage what they could, even though it is hopeless with the damage too great. Everyone stopped what they were doing when they saw Hiccup. Knowing that the tinker was not among them a few minutes ago, most of them started to have a notion of what had happened. Hiccup dismounted from Toothless and covered his mouth in horror.

“Oh, no.”

“Hiccup!” the sparrowman turned to see Aster landed next to him, “What in the blazes happened here?”

“Hiccup!” Flynn then appeared, looking very unhappy, which is understandable since most of the damages have been made to the Garden Fairies’ part, “What did you think you were doing?”

“I- I was just -,” Hiccup stuttered helplessly.

When Rapunzel, Anna and Merida arrived, Hiccup felt overwhelmed with guilt. Ashamed, he started picking up the mess at his feet, “I thought that if I could catch the thistles…”

“There isn’t a Garden Fairy _alive_ who could catch those thistles!” Flynn said in a harsh tone and snatched the bag away from Hiccup.

“He’s right, Hiccup,” Rapunzel said as she knelt down next to Hiccup, “Trying to learn a different talent is one thing, but this has gone too far.”

“What were you trying to prove?” Aster added, dumping a few seeds into the bag Flynn was carrying.

Hiccup blinked rapidly as he felt his eyes started to sting again. He felt even worse when the dark clouds suddenly appeared and Queen Emily Jane gasped at the damage she saw in front of her.

“By the Second Star!” Emily surveyed the area, “All the preparation for Spring! How did this -?”

Her words got caught when Hiccup stepped forward with a bowed head, “Q-Queen Emily,” Hiccup choked on his words, “I-It was me. It’s my fault.”

“Hiccup,” Emily said with slight astonishment.

As soon as he said the words, it was like reality crashed down on him. Suddenly, his problems became so tiny that it did not matter anymore. What matters now is that he had caused this. He had ruined everyone’s months of hard work in just a few seconds. The realization combined with the pitying look from everyone, as well as the disappointment in Emily’s eyes is simply too much.

“I did this,” Hiccup whispered brokenly, “I’m so sorry.”

With that, Hiccup flew off, with Toothless following behind.

A few feet away, Jim, Mulch and Bucket stared sadly after their retreating friend. The Ever Blossom flower at the edge of the Square seemed to loom intimidatingly over everyone, as if taunting them on the lack of time they have to fix everything.

~~~

By late evening, the queen as well as her council members are inside the Pixie Dust Tree. They have gathered in the meeting room and are discussing frantically, trying to find a solution.

“I don’t think we can fix this in time,” The Minister of Spring said in despair, “We’re going to have to cancel Spring! Or postpone it at the very least!”

“What?” The Minister of Winter exclaimed, “And put my Snowflake Fairies back to work? Come on now…”

“But we can’t!” The Minister of Summer asserted, “We can’t do that. If the snow is too much, the seedlings won’t grow, then the fruit won’t ripen in the summer…”

“And then they’ll be nothing to harvest!” The Minister of Autumn agreed, “Spring _must_ be on time or the balance of the Nature will be undone.”

“There _must_ be _something_ we can do,” the Minister of Winter pleaded, not wanting to overwork her fairies, “Certainly this has happened before.”

“It has!” the Minister of Spring scoffed back at the Minister of Winter, “Ever heard of the Ice Age?”

“Settle down, Ministers, please!” The queen said loudly. Turning to her right, she asked, “Gobber, is it even _possible_ to redo everything in such a short time?”

Gobber started to calculate on his abacus and in his head, while being surrounded by the antsy Ministers, hoping to get a positive response. Their hearts dropped when Gobber shook his head, “No. I’m sorry.”

The Minister of Spring moaned, “No! We were so close! Now it’s all gone!”

The rest of the Ministers started to worry about how this will affect their own seasons.

“Who’s going to paint our leaves now?”

“The apples and pumpkins will never grow…”

“No rolling hills covered in daffodils?”

“It would take up _months_ to harvest all that will be lost…”

While the Ministers were moaning and complaining about the effects of the destruction, on top by the side of the giant pool of Pixie Dust, Hiccup sat as he wiped tears that are still streaming down continuously from his eyes.

He felt guilty about leaving Toothless alone at the foot of the tree, but he just wanted to be left alone at the moment.

Jackson, who is on duty that night, jerked to a stop when he saw Hiccup’s tiny form. The Tinker Fairy is hugging his knees and wiping his eyes occasionally. Landing lightly behind the sparrowman, Jackson asked tentatively, “Are you ok, Hiccup?”

Hiccup quickly wiped away his tears, trying to hide his red eyes from the caramel-eyed fairy, “Y-yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. I just came over hoping to get a quick refill. I’m going away for a while.”

Jackson’s eyes widened at that, but he played along, not wanting to make Hiccup feel worse, “Oh, well, how long are you going to be gone?” he asked as he started to reach into the pool of dust with his cup.

“Well, actually, forever.”

Jackson’s heart dropped at that but he continued, “Forever? Wow,” He reached in and took a generous amount of dust and poured them over the green-eyed boy’s head, “In that case, a double scoop. I mean, I hear that forever is a pretty long time. Wouldn’t want you to run out before you reach wherever you need to go to.”

Hiccup laughed lightly, “Thanks, Jackson.”

Jackson blinked and a grin broke out across his face, “Y-you know my name?” _This cute boy with the freckles, adorable nose and vivid green eyes know who he is?_

“Well, sure. I mean, why wouldn’t I?” Hiccup asked curiously. _How could he forget the warm caramel brown eyes, the soft-looking chocolate brown hair and that bright smile that encouraged him back when he was learning to take his first flight?_

“I don’t know, I mean, I’m just the dust keeper guy,” Jackson shrugged as he started to stir the dust with a Shepherd’s crook that he seemed to always carry around with him, trying to see if anything fell into the fine pool of glittering powder, “I’m not exactly seen as the most important fairy in Pixie Hollow.”

Hiccup gaped at the sparrowman in his light brown tunic and brown pants that is tied at the legs with small twines. A short brown cloak with a hood covered his shoulders and his feet is covered by a pair of light brown boots that reached up until his midcalf.

“Jackson, what are you talking about? You’re probably the most important one there is!”

When Jackson heard that, he immediately knew why Hiccup had been sad. But he kept quiet, wondering what the Tinker Fairy would say.

“Without you, no one would have any magic! Didn’t you know? _Your Talent makes You who You Are._ You should be proud of it!”

“I am.”

Hiccup stopped short, figuring out that Jackson had indirectly tricked him. But the encouraging smile and nod that Jackson gave him made Hiccup realize that he himself had been a hypocrite.

Embarrassed, Hiccup stuttered, “I-I should go.”

Hiccup hovered in the air for a few seconds before looking back. Jackson waved at him, the bright grin back on his face. Blushing, Hiccup waved back, a smile breaking out on his face. Spirits slightly lifted, Hiccup made his way back towards the Tinker’s Nook, his own advice as well as Jackson’s smile still fresh in his mind.

~~~

Back at his worktable, Hiccup stared at the inventions that he did before, trying to understand where he went wrong. Something nuzzled his side and Hiccup turn to see Toothless’ yellow eyes.

“Oh, hi Toothless. I’m sorry about leaving you behind just now,” he said as he scratched the mouse under its chin. Toothless chittered in understanding and simply nudged at Hiccup’s hand.

Hiccup groaned, “ _Be proud of your talent._ What talent? Toothless, I can’t even get these silly things to work! Why is it that I can make something from the Mainland yet am clueless in my own birthplace?”

Nobody answered. Hiccup looked behind him to see that the mouse is gone. Suddenly, a crashing sound happened from a corner of a room and Hiccup saw Toothless rolling around in the items that he had knocked over.

“Toothless!” Hiccup went over and started to pick everything up, “Aw, come on, bud. I’m already in trouble and I don’t want to make Gobber mad even further for messing up his workplace.”

Something glittered in his eye and Hiccup then realized what Toothless had knocked over.

“Lost things…”

Picking up the springy tube (‘ _Spring’_ , Hiccup started to name in his head) and the weird looking wheel that looked like flowers (‘ _Cog Wheel’_ ), remembering the same things he used to fix the music box. Reaching down, he held the grey top (‘ _Screw_ ’), remembering the fast way it turns. Looking between the Lost Things and the equipment from his own work table, Hiccup gasped as sudden inspirations bombarded his head.

“That’s it!” he exclaimed breathlessly.

~~~

Back at Springtime Square, the fairies tried to save as much as they can but it is very clear that it is in vain. Some of them are already disheartened, moving sluggishly and giving up. Aster and his Fast-Flying Fairies tried to use their extra speed to help but with their small number, it took a toll on them very quickly and soon they ran out of energy.

“Look,” Anna pointed.

They lifted their heads and saw Queen Emily, the Season Ministers and Gobber heading towards them. Merida and Aster stopped in the middle of painting the ladybirds. Flynn, Rapunzel and the other Garden Fairies managed to calm the last of the seedlings down just as Queen Emily reached them.

“Attention, everyone,” the regal woman said in a strong and clear voice that demanded attention immediately, “I’m afraid I have distressing news.”

Jim, Mulch and Bucket moved forward along with the rest of the fairies. Rapunzel gripped Flynn’s arm as they waited.

Emily gazed sadly at the fairies, “There is no way Spring can come on time.”

Anna clapped her hands over her mouth in horror.

“Months of work was lost.”

Jim stared at the ground while Mulch and Bucket looked at each other worriedly.

“And it would take us months to restore it all.”

Merida’s fists clenched, helplessness washing over her.

“So, when the Ever Blossom opens tomorrow, I’m afraid we will not be going to the Mainland for Spring.”

Aster’s shoulders slumped. The ladybird in his hands seemed to deflate as well.

“ _WAIT!_ ”

Aster’s head jerked up to see Hiccup zooming over to the Queen, holding one of his failed creations from before.

“Hiccup, what are you doing?” he whispered.

“Fixing everything, I hope.”

“Oy!” Aster turned to glare at a smirking Jackson, who had appeared next to him “I _told_ you not to sneak up on me like that.”

“Since when have I ever listened to you?” Jackson shrugged, resting his arms behind his head, his staff strapped to his back, “Now shush. Let’s see what Hiccup’s planning.”

Aster stopped himself because as much as he wanted to throttle the Dust Fairy in front of him, Hiccup is more important at the moment.

“We can fix everything!” Hiccup announced.

Snotlout, who happened to be hiding behind a tree, popped his head out, “Hiccup?” he exclaimed, surprised to see the sparrowman come back.

The Season Ministers grew uncomfortable at the declaration, particularly the Minister of Spring. Wasn’t Hiccup the one who had destroyed everything in first place?

Gobber came forward immediately, “Hiccup, maybe you should…”

“Gobber, Your Highness, just hear me out, please.”

The firm tone in Hiccup’s voice stopped them. Looking at each other, Emily finally nodded her head. After all, there is nothing else left to lose.

“Merida!”

The red-head jumped at being addressed so suddenly. Hiccup flew in front of her, ignoring the scattering ladybirds when he approached, “How long does it take for you to paint a ladybird?”

“I-I’m not sure. 10 to 15 minutes?”

“What about you, Aster?” Hiccup then turned to the gray-haired fairy.

Aster peered at Jackson before answering, “5 minutes at the top of my speed.”

“Could you please hold that ladybird out for me?” Hiccup asked as he started to adjust the machine in his hand.

The ladybird squeaked in panic and started to squirm. Aster held in onto the ground and whispered, “Sorry, little one,” before telling Hiccup, “You better know what you are doing.”

“Trust me,” Hiccup took aim, “I do.”

Carefully avoiding Aster, Hiccup started to spray the ladybird and with a twist of his screw, he changed his selection to black. Aster watched in amazement as the red coat and black dots were done in mere seconds onto the ladybird. The ladybird squealed in surprised happiness as it showed off its newly fixed coat.

Snotlout scowled when everyone started to see Hiccup more positively.

“Did you see that?”

“That is going to help a lot!”

“Hiccup did it!”

Mulch and Bucket shared hopeful looks while Jim smiled, happy that his friend managed to create something. Gobber, who had been extremely doubtful and worried before could feel those negative feelings disappearing.

Hiccup quickly showed the Emily and Gobber the blueprints that he did, “See! We can build more!”

He then flew over to the crowd and said loudly, “I can show you how! Making paint. Gathering seeds. We can do it all in no time!”

Astrid raised her eyebrow questioningly at a plump blonde boy behind her. The plump boy looked motivated, giving Astrid eager nods. Snotlout’s scowl grew stronger when he saw that even Ruffnut and Tuffnut looking interested.

“We have to at least try.”

Snapping, Snotlout flew over and snatched the blueprint out of Hiccup’s hand, “Wait a minute, are we _really_ going to listen to him?”

“Snotlout?” Astrid looked surprised at the interruption.

“ _He’s_ the reason we’re in this mess in the first place!”

“But I can fix it!” Hiccup gestured at the blueprint in Snotlout’s hand.

“Oh, hooray! Hiccup’s gonna save us with his geeky smile and tiny hands!” Snotlout mocked, “I could just swoon when he comes to the rescue!”

Hiccup’s fist clenched when Snotlout continued in his mocking. Grabbing his blueprint back, he snarled, “What is your problem, Snotlout? Why did you think you’re so much better than me?”

“Oh, I _am_ better than _you_ , pipsqueak,” Snotlout jabbed his finger in Hiccup’s face, “I’m not the one who ruined Spring.”

Hiccup slapped Snotlout’s hand away, “At least I’m trying to help. Have _you_ ever helped anyone other than yourself?”

“Well, I tried to help you! I even gave you that hiding spot from that hawk, remember?” Snotlout roared.

“Gave me…? Snotlout, you pushed me into the hawk!” Hiccup blurted, turning pale when he remembered the incident.

Rapunzel and the few fairies who had been there felt horrified when they heard that. Aster’s eyes narrowed dangerously. As did Astrid’s.

“It was an accident,” Snotlout defended, “Besides, I helped you twice. I even told you to capture the thistles!”

This time, the gasps of shock was not missed by the arguing pair. Snotlout’s jaw dropped when he realized his mistake. Gobber’s arms are crossed as he glared at the Scout Fairy.

Emily’s eyebrow raised at the confession. In her dignified manner, she approached the pair, “Perhaps Hiccup was not the only one responsible,” she said, looking at Snotlout who is grinning guiltily.

Everyone waited with bated breaths.

“Well, it seems to me that you Far-Seeing Talent is well suited to spot and chase down each and every one of the thistles.”

Snotlout spluttered, “Me?”

“Yes,” Emily said, “And I expect all of them to return to Needle-Point Meadow by tomorrow.”

“B-but that could take forever!”

“Then I suggest you start right away,” Emily said with finality.

Snotlout stared at the queen. When she did not change her mind, he made an angry intelligible sound before taking off. Down on the ground, Jackson grinned when everyone now realized that Hiccup was not to blame for the whole incident.

“What are you smiling at?” Aster asked him suspiciously.

“Nothing you need to worry about, Bunny,” Jackson hummed.

“ _Stop calling me that,_ ”

Emily turned to Hiccup and took his hand gently, “Now, Hiccup. Are you sure you can do this?”

Somehow, Hiccup knew that this was the moment where he can prove himself. He knows that his plan will work. And once it did, he can even request to join the party to the Mainland.

But that did not matter anymore.

Smiling confidently, Hiccup once again showed the queen his designs, “Yes, I am.”

Looking at Gobber, he declared, “Because I am a Tinker. It’s who I am. And Tinkers fix things.”

Gobber felt a prideful smile spread across his face. What Gobber did not know was that that particular statement meant more to Hiccup than anyone else. Because by admitting that, Hiccup could feel the burden lift from his shoulders. His confidence came back and once he accepted the names of the items from his head, it never repeated itself. Most of all, the confession brought him peace, like he finally discovered where he belonged.

“However, I can’t do it alone.”

Flying towards Jim, Mulch and Bucket, Hiccup smiled, “I need my friends to help me.”

Grins of happiness broke out onto the three’s faces and they knew that this was Hiccup’s way of apologizing. Flying up, Jim hugged the sparrowman’s shoulders, “Of course we’ll help!”

Mulch and Bucket made a salute, “Command us, Mr Hiccup!” they said in unison.

“I’ll help!” Anna said as she flew next to Hiccup.

Rapunzel, Flynn and Merida appeared next to him as well and took his hand, “So will we.”

“You just have to show us how,” Aster said as he hovered in front of Hiccup.

“If you’re planning on fixing everything here, you’re gonna need a bigger team,” A voice said behind him.

Hiccup turned to see Astrid along with three other people he never met before. The person who had spoken is a plump blonde boy in a sleeveless tunic, along with brown pants and brown boots. He wore an acorn cap as well.

“Fishlegs is right,” Astrid said as she approached Hiccup, “We’ll help you, too.”

One of the twins, the male one, walked forward into Hiccup’s personal space, “You were wise to seek help from the world’s most powerful fairy.”

“Um…” Hiccup blinked.

“It’s me,” Tuffnut said.

The blonde fairy is suddenly pushed in the face to the side by a female version of himself and, just like her brother, she went into Hiccup’s space, “You’re crazy if you think you can do everything yourself.”

She then lowered down her voice and whispered dangerously close to his face, “I like that.”

Astrid reached out and pulled at one of Ruffnut’s braids and away from Hiccup, who let out a relieved sigh. Jackson appeared in front of him, with his significant grin, “So, what’s the plan, Hiccup?”

Hiccup returned Jackson’s smile before turning to the crowd, which is steadily growing bigger every second, “Ok, so we need twigs. Gather up all the twigs you can. All different sizes. And tree sap. Lots of it. And most important of all, we need to find… Lost Things!”

~~~

Fishlegs never thought that he would be so eager to work with Lost Things before. As a Scribe Fairy, he carved for knowledge. So now, he found that he is quite enjoying himself as he gathered up all the weird looking trinkets from the beach that Hiccup brought them to. He picked up a giant transparent jar with many holes at the top. As he flew by Rapunzel, he saw her holding a finely carved stick with a thin hole lining down the middle.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut found what looked like a giant glove. They started a tug of war until Ruffnut suddenly let go, snickering when the whole thing smacked her brother. Astrid is holding a giant fork with a dangerously interested look on her face. Flynn and Merida carried back a big rectangle… something that has square holes on both sides.

By the time Fishlegs arrived, so had others, all holding so many different things that made Fishlegs giddy to learn about.

“Ok!” Hiccup clapped his hands, what have you got for me?”

“Will this do?” Anna asked, holding a rod that is bent into a weird triangle (‘ _triangular pin’)_.

“How about this fuzzy thing, Hiccup?” Bucket asked, holding a very long funny-looking twig in his hand (‘ _brush’_ ).

“It’s not fuzzy, Bucket. What are you talking about?” Mulch complained, who is holding the other end.

“Yes, it is.”

“No, it isn’t!”

As Hiccup started to work his magic on all the items, Fishlegs pushed to the front and observed keenly at the Tinker’s actions. He squealed internally as he watched everything come together and turn into something that he would never expect to see.

“Twig,” Hiccup requested, which Rapunzel passed.

“Hammer,” Jim placed the hammer into Hiccup’s outstretched hand.

After hammering a part into place, Hiccup asked, “Magnification, please?”

A concave lens (‘ _Monocle’_ ) is placed above Hiccup’s hands (“Thanks, Bucket,”) and Hiccup demonstrated to everyone how the platforms he made for the paint maker should look like.

“All right, gang,” Hiccup said, “This is how it should be when you’re done.”

Everybody immediately zipped off the recreate what they have learnt from the green-eyed brunette. However, Hiccup stopped Jim and Aster before they could join the others.

“Could you guys help me find something that would be good for suctions?”

“Of course, Hic! No problem!” Jim saluted.

“On the way, mate,” Aster nodded his head and they took off right after.

“Hiccup?”

Said fairy turned around to see the huge form of Fishlegs towering over him. Hiccup tensed up at first, but then he relaxed when he saw the blonde’s eager expression that contradicted his intimidating height.

“Yes, Fishlegs?”

“I w-was wondering fi you could, you know,” the heavyset boy blushed lightly as he asked, “Teach me about the machine that you made?”

Hiccup blinked, surprised at the request. After all, most fairies do not rely on Lost Things as Gobber had dubbed them as ‘junk’ before.

“Tell you what,” Hiccup smiled, “For now, you help me and everyone else get ready for Spring. After that? I’ll tell you everything I know about Lost Things.”

Fishlegs gasped in delight, his eyes twinkling. He did not expect Hiccup to agree, let alone to teach him more! “Really?”

“I don’t see any reason why I can’t tell you,” Hiccup shrugged.

“Ooh, this is so exciting!” Fishlegs squealed and ran off immediately to help Flynn, who is on his search for the rest of the sproutlings.

“Huh,” Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

“I know, right?”

Hiccup looked over his shoulder and answered Jackson’s smile, “Being a Tinker isn’t so bad after all. So,” Hiccup bent down and picked up the other spare cog wheels, “Wanna give me a hand on my next invention?”

Jackson grinned as he picked up a few twigs himself, “Lead the way!”

~~~

The other fairies who were not building the first machine were gathered around Hiccup as they looked curiously at his next invention. Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who were strangely possessive of the giant glove, stood at the front of the group.

“Just tighten this here…” Hiccup tied a round sponge like thing that Aster and Jim (‘ _spray atomizer’_ ) at the thumb of the glove after cutting a hole in it. With the help of Flynn and Fishlegs, he managed to place the rectangular block with holes (‘ _harmonica_ ’) at the wrist area.

“Now all you have to do,” Hiccup took the sponge, “is squeeze this and…”

Everyone gasped in amazement when multiple seeds started travelling into the holes of each finger and came out altogether from the harmonica. The blonde twins started to fight over who would use the sponge, shoving and beating each other. Anna, shaking her head at the male water fairy, passed the sponge to Fishlegs, who eagerly started to work.

Going back to his first invention, Hiccup placed all the completed ones under a large branch with support beams. Taking a particularly large cog wheel, he slotted it in place at one end of the branch.

“All right, everyone!” Hiccup announced, “Just put the berries in and spin this,” the invention that everyone made started to crush the berries in the bucket, “And you’ll have plenty of paint in no time!”

Rapunzel admired the many buckets of paint that Hiccup’s invention is able to bring at the same time. Usually, one bucket of paint requires at least 20 minutes by hand and even then, the fairy needed to rest their sore hands.

At the side, Gobber started to calculate with his abacus, using his Tinkering brain to count off the estimated hours needed to finish everything up. Months turned into days. Hours turned into minutes. Gobber felt hope rise in his chest when he realized the possibility that Hiccup had just brought to them.

Anna and Merida managed to paint every single ladybird that usually takes months to complete in 10 minutes.

Every single basket of seeds as well as buckets of paint were gathered and placed at the side within an hour.

With more fairies free, they are able to gather all the rainbow tubes and missing sproutlings in under 45 minutes.

The seeds, ladybirds and sproutlings were then carried onto the backs of the birds and tied, ready to be transported to the Mainland.

When every single seed went up on Gobber’s abacus, he gave a cheerful laugh as he hugged his tool. For when it comes to the Tinker’s calculation skills, he had never been wrong.

True enough, by the time the last ladybird entered a basket, the Ever Blossom is now fully open, contrasting beautifully against the bright rays of the sun on Spring’s first day.

The Ministers and Queen Emily reappeared, having to stepped aside the night before to not interrupt Hiccup’s process in fixing Spring.

Everyone started in awe at the proud look on Queen Emily’s face and started cheering loudly at the amazement on all the Ministers' faces. Then, they started to clap along with everyone, applauding them for their achievement.

“You did it Hiccup!” Emily praised the Tinker Fairy, “You’ve saved Spring!”

Hiccup ducked his head shyly and disagreed, “I didn’t do it alone. We _all_ did it.”

“Queen Emily?”

Anna appeared next to Hiccup and took his hand, “Can’t Hiccup come with us to the Mainland?”

“Yeah,” Rapunzel agreed, “He’s done so much for everyone!”

“He even managed to teach a bird how to fly,” Merida added in.

“You saw that?” Hiccup asked in wonder.

“Of course, I did!” Merida grinned, “Besides, anyone can tell that you have Animal-Talents too, based on Toothless.”

It did not escape everyone’s notice that Toothless never left Hiccup’s side, always helping the sparrowman carry his items or fetching his tools for him. The mouse in question however is currently missing.

“No, guys,” Hiccup shook his head, surprising everyone with the declaration, “Really. I don’t need to go.”

“But Hiccup,” Flynn stepped up, placing a hand on his shoulder, “This is what you’ve always wanted.”

“It’s ok,” Hiccup smiled, “My work is here. And I found out that I still have so much to do! I mean, there’s already some ideas running through my head like tools for defense, gliding…”

“Not here at the moment, you don’t,” Hiccup looked up in astonishment at Gobber’s stern face.

Hiccup bit his lip, “G-Gobber, h-hi! If this is about how I looked for Lost Things in your workplace…”

Hiccup trailed off when the stern look disappeared and Gobber simply bellowed out his laughter. He grabbed Hiccup around the shoulders with his arm and pulled the small skinny boy into his large side, “You think I care about that?”

Gobber placed two fingers into his mouth and gave a sharp whistle. Hiccup looked up and is astonished to see that Toothless had apparently left to help Aster and Jim pull something.

“Surprise, Hiccup!” Jim yelled as he flew behind Toothless, holding onto the figurine to make sure it does not fall.

“We found your… music box,” Aster said, testing out the name and finding that it weirdly fit the item in the cart.

Hiccup walked over and gave the dark-haired mouse a stroke on his head. Toothless trilled in delight.

“I came across this many years ago myself,” Gobber said as he came to stand next to Hiccup, “It was just scattered all around the beach. I had absolutely no idea what it was or what it does. So, I couldn’t fix it. But _you_ did, Hiccup.”

Hiccup turned from the music box to face Gobber who continued, “You have quite a rare talent indeed. Turns out we just needed a little more of… this.”

Hiccup blinked at Gobber’s hand movement and rubbed his arms self-consciously, “You just gestured to all of me.”

Gobber nodded his head, “And I imagined that there is probably someone out there who’s missing this.”

“W-what do you mean?”

“I think,” Gobber shared a look with Emily who just landed next to them, “that there is a certain job for a Tinker Fairy, after all.”

Gobber folded his arms, “On the Mainland.”

“Y-you mean… I…” Hiccup’s eyes widened in realization.

Emily nodded her head softly.

Gasping in delight, Hiccup turned his grin to the other fairies. Rapunzel was the first one to squeal and launched herself at him. Anna followed suit, then Merida and Flynn joined the group hug.

“We can help!” Jim called out as he pointed to himself and Toothless, “Someone’s gotta help Hiccup carry it, after all.”

Toothless leaped around Hiccup in a circle, who laughed and bent down to hug the mouse around his neck.

Breaking away from everyone, Hiccup flew towards Emily, “Thank you so much, your Highness. But if I may ask, how would I know who it belongs to?”

Emily smiled knowingly at Hiccup, “You’ll know.”

Remembering the exact same words that she told him back at his choosing, Hiccup smiled, trusting his queen. He bowed again before following after his friends. However, something made him stop in his tracks. Hiccup spun around and hugged the head Tinker, who let out a wheeze in surprise when he was suddenly glomped by the sparrowman.

“Thank you, Gobber,” Hiccup whispered as he squeezed his arms around the blonde.

Gobber’s rigid posture relaxed as he hugged the brunette back affectionately. Releasing the sparrowman, Gobber rubbed his eyes, “Ah, I got something stuck in me eye. You best be off now, Hiccup. Don’t want you to miss your ride.”

Smiling knowingly at Gobber’s slightly choked voice, Hiccup walked until he reached one of the pigeons that was carrying his music box.

“Hiccup!”

The brunette turned around to see Jackson flying towards him. The caramel-eyed sparrowman brought something out from behind him and handed it to Hiccup, “Just a little something to help you on the Mainland.”

Hiccup took the bag and opened it to find Pixie Dust. Giving Jackson a grateful look, he said, “Thank you, Jackson! That’s very kind of you.”

Giving the Dust Fairy a small wave, Hiccup flew over to join Aster.

“Good luck, Hiccup,” Jackson smiled adoringly at the tiny brunette.

“TO THE AIR, FAIRIES! THE MAINLAND AWAITS!”

Hiccup watched in fascination as the pigeons all took off as one, gliding effortlessly in their flight at the Minister or Spring's signal. All the nature fairies started taking off one by one. Merida, Rapunzel, Flynn, Anna, Hiccup and Aster stood in a row. The first four smiled encouragingly at Hiccup and joined the other fairies in the air.

Aster squeezed Hiccup’s shoulder as they followed the other four behind them.

“Now what was that bloody show pony doing around you?” Aster asked.

Hiccup’s eyebrows furrowed, “I’m sorry, who?”

“You know, that annoyingly loud tosser that I told you about back then.”

Thinking about who he had been interacting with the last few minutes, Hiccup asked tentatively, “Gobber?”

Aster tsked, “No! I admit that Gobber’s loud but no! I’m talking about Jackson.”

“Jackson?” Hiccup gaped at the gray-haired fairy, “The loud fairy you were telling me about was _Jackson_?!”

Aster raised an eyebrow, “Who did you think I was talking about?”

Hiccup groaned and smacked his head, “The only one who could have fitted was Snotlout! But how is Jackson annoying?”

Aster shook his head, “Oh, I’m not telling you that. All you need to know is that he is a mischievous and irritating person that is nothing but trouble.”

“But Aster, Jackson’s the one to kind of save me,” Hiccup admitted, “He made me realize that I really am a Tinker.”

“Now what does _he_ know about talents?” Aster scoffed slightly, “He doesn’t even have one!”

Hiccup’s eyes widened, “What do you mean?”

“Jackson Overland does not have a real talent, ankle biter,” Aster explained, “None of the talents chose him. He is working as a Dust Keeping Fairy only because Sandy, the Sparrowman in charge of Dust Keeping, gave him the job.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who were wondering why Jackson is a Dust Fairy and not a Frost Fairy, there you go! A tiny hint for you all ;)
> 
> It also kind of gave away small hints of future storylines. But as I did say, it'll follow the original movie closely. And with just a few twists of my own plot :)


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone for sticking with me till the end!
> 
> The previous chapter can kind of be counted as an ending itself. But of course, that makes it quite an open one, doesn't it?
> 
> Here's an epilogue, including Hiccup's time in the Mainland and his feelings (non-romantic. Yet.) towards Jackson. It's quite short, but no worries! The next part of the series will be released soon. And if you are familiar with Tinkerbell's timeline, then you'll know what's coming up next ;) There is a lot of potential for changes in that story. You're all in for a surprise!
> 
> Please enjoy this last chapter, and look forward to see you again in the next story!

Aster’s words were soon forgotten as Hiccup travelled with the other fairies across the sea. He flew towards the pigeon carrying Toothless and the music box. The black-furred mouse bumped its head against Hiccup’s outstretched palm.

“I know, Toothless!” Hiccup laughed joyfully as he spun in the air, “We’re finally going to the Mainland!”

A cough came from above him.

When Hiccup turned around, he saw the Minister of Spring riding on another pigeon. The Minister gave Hiccup a grateful look and bowed his head in gratitude. Hiccup bowed back, feeling proud that he had finally managed to do something right.

Unlike the other fairies who flew across the sea with purpose, Hiccup simply enjoyed himself, laughing loudly, doing somersaults in the air and flying circles around his friends. He even landed behind Aster once, making the Fast-Flying Fairy unsteady for a few seconds. Normally Aster would have told him off but seeing the ecstatic look on Hiccup’s face, Aster merely shook his head in fond exasperation.

Turning around the corner of a particularly large cloud, Hiccup gasped.

Pixie Hallow is a place full of colours and nature. The Mainland is the complete opposite. Buildings of all sizes scattered around the land. A large river split the two lands, connected by a bridge in between. A few boats floated in the river, some moving, some stationary. Even though everything looked grey and dull, the different structures intrigued Hiccup all the same.

A large _dong_ sounded as they travelled downwards a particularly large tower. Hiccup turned to see a giant circle with two pointed sticks of different lengths pointing in different directions. There was no indication of what it is, but Hiccup is sure that it must be important to stand so large and tall among the other smaller buildings.

_‘Clock Tower.’_

_Now if only I know what it does_ , Hiccup thought as he flew away with the other fairies.

“Fairies to the North!”

A quarter of the group started to split and fly into a different direction.

“Fairies to the South! East and West!”

Following their Minister’s commands, every fairy went towards their designated area. Since Hiccup was not a nature fairy, he followed his friends to whichever direction they went in.

They reached a frozen lake in a park just outside the buildings. Rapunzel and her team started to work. They grabbed the first rays of the morning light and guided them to the frozen branches. Then they slowly expanded the rays until the whole area is covered, changing the last night of winter into the dawn of a new spring. The ice on the frozen lake melted away to crystal clear water. The snow on the branches and grass melted, showing signs of green from the previously white area.

Merida and the other Animal Fairies flew into burrows, waking up the sleeping rabbits and squirrels. When they started to pass out food to the animals, something zoomed by and snatched a piece of nut from a squirrel.

“Toothless!” Merida scolded.

The mouse simply wriggled its tail and ducked out of the red-head’s hand reaching for the food.

“Hiccup! Control your mouse!” Merida shouted across to the Tinker sitting on a toadstool.

Hiccup patted Toothless when he reached Hiccup’s feet, “I’ll try!” he yelled back.

Not that he really did. He was so fascinated by the changes around him that the next thing he knew, Toothless had an icicle dangling from his tongue.

“Toothless!” Hiccup laughed when the mouse skipped around and started to draw squiggly lines in the ground.

A ladybird appeared in front of his face and bumped its head against his chest. Hiccup looked up and saw that they have released the whole group into the air. Flynn is professionally guiding small groups of sproutlings into open fields of dirt and away from the snow. The sproutlings then dug themselves into the ground once they’ve found it suitable.

Anna and her Water Fairies then commanded a giant pillar of water and turned them into a drizzle, watering the sproutlings and washing away some of the snow. Flowers started to bloom and the Painting Fairies started to paint, giving various colours to the flowers. The previously empty trees bloomed with flowers as well, reminding Hiccup of the Pixie Hollow Tree with the magnificent sight.

Hiccup and Toothless quickly removed themselves from the toadstool and seated themselves onto a giant looking chair (‘ _bench_ ’) to watch the whole place transform.  The end result was breath-taking, colours shone brightly with Rapunzel’s Special Hair providing the rainbows as a final touch.

The fairies that are done with their tasks left, leaving just Anna, Jim, Merida, Flynn and Rapunzel behind. Aster had left with his Fast-Flying fairies, going to help out the fairies in the other areas. They all surrounded Hiccup, sharing his joy at his very first Spring experience.

However, Hiccup still have a job to do. Flying towards the music box on the bench where Jim had kindly placed, Hiccup patted his friend in thanks on the shoulder. Taking out the Pixie Dust Jackson had given him, Hiccup took out a handful and spread it across the music box.

Watching the dust does its magic, Hiccup waited for the music box to reach his height. He flew around it once to make sure that it would not fall. Taking the outstretched hand of the figurine, Hiccup headed towards the buildings with many windows. Turning back, he saw his friends all waving at him.

“We’ll wait for you here!” Anna yelled.

Giving them a nod, Hiccup stopped by a _chimney_. Taking a deep breath, Hiccup let his instinct took over and zipped off into a direction that felt right to him. Not knowing why, Hiccup did not enter the buildings but simply stopped by the windows. When nothing felt different, he simply skipped the building and flew to the next one.

The journey seemed endless. He was prepared to fly towards another window when something stopped him in his tracks. The music box in his hand is glowing!

Looking at the window in front of him, Hiccup placed the music box down onto the window sill. Rubbing the mist away from the window, he peered in. Hiccup’s fascination grew when he saw the various items scattered all around the floor. His head began to automatically name the items whenever his eyes lingered on them.

_Rocking Horse._

_Teddy Bear._

_Paper._

_Dollhouse._

_Poster._

_Flashlight._

The door suddenly opened, revealing a little girl around the age of 8. She had brown hair and brown eyes similar to Jackson’s shade and is wearing her pyjamas. Hiccup gave the music box one last check to make sure that nothing looks out of place. Feeling satisfied, he knocked on the window and hastily flew to the chimney on the opposite side, peeking his head out to see what happens next.

The little girl’s eyes brighten up and a large smile broke out on her face. With extremely careful hands, the girl picked up the music box and touched it preciously, as if she had never expected to see it again. Hiccup watched as she took something from around her neck and brought out a key attached to a chain.

Curiously, Hiccup moved slightly closer to see her inserting the key into a hole that he never knew the function for at the base of the music box and spun it a few times. A soft music started to play and the little girl started to skip along with the tune. Hiccup felt a warm feeling inside when the girl laughed happily.

The girl then ran towards the door and screamed, “Mummy! Mummy! Guess what?”

“Yes, Emma? What is it?”

By then, Hiccup had stopped listening to the conversation. He was feeling ecstatic that not only had he really fixed the music box, he had managed to return it to the owner as well.

However, remembering Emma’s face, he was suddenly again reminded of the similarity with Jackson, which made him remember Aster’s information. Sinking slowly to sit by the chimney, Hiccup folded his arms as he pondered on Aster’s words.

Jackson may not have a talent, but he never seemed to let that drag him down. From what Hiccup could see, Jackson is full of life and is always smiling. He even managed to bring Hiccup out of his depression and helped him find his purpose.

Taking the small bag of Pixie Dust out of his pocket, Hiccup smiled when he thought of Jackson’s kindness. Making up his mind, Hiccup packed the bag and flew back to meet up with the others.

Jackson may not belong in a specific group, but he is as much a sparrowman from Pixie Hollow as he is.

_A Fairy’s work is much more than it first might appear._

Anna pulled Hiccup’s hand, making him fly faster and catch up with the others. Flynn ruffled Hiccup’s head from above and dodged Hiccup’s hand when he tried to smack it.

_Supposed your broken clock ticks though it hasn’t in a year._

Aster appeared next to them and flew in a circle around them, making everyone booed at his showing off. The Fast-Flying Fairy merely smirked.

_The chance you find a toy lost, or jingling bells you hear,_

Hiccup stroked Toothless on the head as he helped guide the mouse along. Toothless seemed to love flying as he followed Hiccup along, gliding across the sky with the help of the Pixie Dust.

_It all means that one very Special Fairy might be near._

Hiccup, already inspired by the many things he saw, started to prepare himself as they all fly together back towards the Second Star.

There is so much more to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around till the end <3

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! And thank you for reading!
> 
> PS: The Hiccup in this story is when he's around 16, so his appearance is from the Defenders of Berk.


End file.
